Just Another Day
by CrecentEmerald
Summary: It's just another day in the life of the SWAT Kats. How does it affect them? Weak summary, I know but Please read.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own SWAT Kats.

-Just another day-

-Megakat city, water treatment plant-

" Hey you, stop!" A guard yelled.

Dr. Viper was trying to pour some kind of mutantgent into the cleaned drinking water of Megakat city. He saw the guard running towards him. Dr. Viper released a hiss of irritation. The guard got closer and Dr.viper turned his attention to the annoyance. He whipped his long tail around and knocked out the foolish guard. He smiled to himself, pleased with the result of his action. Suddenly the vile of mutantgent was gone from his hand. Dr. Viper look behind him to see the SWAT Kats.

" If it'ss not one thing , it'ss another." He hissed out. " You meddlessome SssWAT Katss!"

" Dr. Viper, it's over." Razor said as a cable shot out of his glovatrix, and bound Dr. Viper.

Soon Dr. Viper was in the Enforcers custody. T-bone and Razor returned to their hanger. Razor was surprised with how smoothly that went. He locked the mutantgent away in a safe place.

" You know Razor, that went pretty smoothly. If only it could always be that easy." T-bone said as he undressed from his flight suit.

" Yeah, but I can't help but wonder what that gunk was." Razor said.

" Who knows." Chance said as he pulled his hat out of the locker.

He and Jake left the hanger. Jake ploped himself on the couch and turned on the news. Chance walked in and handed him a can of milk.

" Anything new in the city?" Chance asked as he joined Jake on the couch. 

" Not yet, just the same old things. Traffic, weather, the news casters." Jake said in a mono tone voice.

Chance nodded as he drank from his milk. They sat there jumping between channels. They couldn't agree on what to watch. Jake gave up and went to train some while they had nothing better to do. He worked on his martial arts for a good hour. Suddenly Chance called him.

" Yo Jake, come look at this." Chance shouted.

Jake walked into the room. He leamed on the couch and looked at the tv. There was a reporter at the water tretment plant.

" It was earlier today that Dr. Viper had attempted to poison Megakat city's water supply. But the SWAT Kats put an end to this attempt immediately. Here is some security footage of the event." The reporter said, then the footage was aired.

" I'll bet Feral is fumming." Chance said with a smile.

" Yeah, when we get credit for saving the city without causing damage, it really burns him up more then when we brake a building or something." Jake said.

" I hope he doesn't have any thing to say about it this time." Chance said, suddenly the picture jumps back to the studio.

" This just in from Megakat city park. There seems to be a suicidal, cloaked kat who's a danger to others more than himself as he has taken shot's at innocent by standers. The Enforcers have attempted to calm the crazed kat but to no avail. The kat is armed with a powerful hand gun and seem's unfazed knowing there are Enforcers with rifles near by. The rifles are loaded with beanbag bullets to stun the crazed kat. But he has been shot by two beanbag bullets all ready with no sign of backing down. The Enforcers have had no effect on the kat." The reporter said." We've just recieved word that the crazed Kat has taken a child hostage. The child was hiding in the play ground at the park, where the crazed kat discovered him. The kat has yet to give any demands. The Enforcers fear any attemp to save the child will result in tragedy. We have a reporter on scene with live footage of the event."

The image of a cloaked kat holding a gun to the childs head came on the screen. Jake and Chance were shocked to see this. Jake turned to Chance with an urgent look in his eye's.

" We have to do something Chance." Jake said.

" You're right Jake, but what. If we show up as the SWAT Kats then we would cause more trouble for that kid. And as ourselves, we're useless in such a situation." Chance said.

" What about the stealth suits I've been working on. Sure they still need to be tested, but if they work we can save that kid from that nut job." Jake said.

" Alright, we'll try it." Chance said then they rushed to the hanger. They changed into the experimental stealth suits but still wore their SWAT Kat flight suits underneath. Then they both climbed onto the Cyclatron and raced to Megakat city park. They stopped down the street so they weren't seen or heard. They snuck up close to the cloacked kat, with only a short distance between them. It was decided that Razor would grab the kid while T-bone would try to over power the kat and take the gun. They would have to move quickly, because once in the open the stealth suits would be less effective as in the shadows. Razor and T-bone were in position, waiting for the right moment. Then their chance came when the crazed kat pointed the gun at an Enforcer who had tried to get close. Razor moved first, grabbing the small child and running to the safty of the Enforcers, while T-bone over powered the confused kat, making him drop his weapon. Razor handed the child over to the Enforcers and raced back to help T-bone. The hood of the cloak fell, revealing the identity of the crazed kat. It was Mac, of the metallickats. He had a wicked look in his eye's.

" I've been expecting you SWAT Kats." He said, pulling out another gun.

Razor reached him in time to grab his arm that held the gun. Razor attempted to force him to drop the gun, but his strength wasn't enough. T-bone was pushed back by Mac, who then threw Razor against a near by tree. He fired several shots at Razor who rolled out of the way. He returned his attention to T-bone, who had tried to grab his second gun from him. Mac grabbed T-bones arm and threw him towards the crowd of on-lookers. He raised his gun to fire at T-bone. He knew T-bone woulndn't run with all those innocent kats behind him. Razor leaped in front of Mac as he fired a few shots at T-bone. This surprised everyone, including Mac. Razor took a few shots to his chest as he threw a small device onto Mac's chest. It fried Macs circuits and the robotic kat fell to the ground as it's systems failed. T-bone raced to Razor, catching him as he began to fall. There was blood coming from the wounds in his chest.

" Razor, you nut. Why did you do that?" T-bone said, holding his partner.

" I couldn't let you or any one else get hurt buddy. Besides, the wounds are pretty shallow. The stealth suit slowed the shots . I just need to patch them up." Razor said with a smile on his face.

" The shots sure took a lot out of you." Tbone said as he hoisted Razor into his arms and began to run towards the cyclatron.

He raced Razor back to the hanger and got a closer look at Razor's wounds. They were indeed shallow. But they were bleeding badly. T-bone patched Razor up then the two changed into their normal clothes. Jake slumped onto the couch and watched as the news report continued on the incident that just happened.

" For the second time today the SWAT Kats have come through and saved the day. For those of you just joining us, Mac of the metallickats, had taken a small child hostage after creating a scene just moments ago in Megakat city park. The SWAT Kats snuck up on Mac and saved the child. Then Mac tryed to kill the SWAT Kats, who escaped , but not unharmed. We are going live to the scene were the Lieutenant is giving her oppinion on the situation." The reporter said, then Felina poped on screne as she was interviewed.

" Lieutenant what are your thoughts of what just happened?" The reporter asked.

" I feel the SWAT Kats took a big risk today. But so did we. The SWAT Kats saved the life of an innocent child and many by standers. They deserve the Thanks of Megakat city." Felina said. Suddenly Feral appeared.

" This may be so. But I believe it to be their fault in the first place." Commander Feral said.

" How so Commander?" The reporter asked.

" They were the ones the matallic menuce was trying to draw out in the first place I can only hope the damage that he has done to the Swat Kats will keep them out of our hair for a while." Feral said.

" Yes, about that. It was Razor of the SWAT Kats who stepped into the line of fire correct. Why do you think he did that?" The reporter asked both Felina and Feral.

" Well I believe he was trying to protect every one. The SWAT Kats have tried to protect everyone they can. They may cause some damage, but they never let any innocent kats get hurt." Felina said. Feral remainded silent for that one. Suddenly the child and his mother, who were being escorted by an Enforcer, appeared on screen.

" Miss, do you have any thing to say after today?" The reporter asked her.

" I would just like to say Thank You to the SWAT Kats for saving my little Joseph. I hope they're watching. And I hope Razor recovers from his injuries." The young woman said.

" Do you have any thing to say Joseph?" The reporter asked the small boy who was hugging his mothers neck.

" Thank You Razor for saving me." The boy whispered then tucked his face away into his mother's neck.

" What am I, tossed tuna." Chance said in a sarcastic tone. He looked over a Jake who was smiling at the screen. Chance playfully hit Jake's shoulder.

" What is it Chance?" Jake asked.

" Nothing. Your happy the kid's alright, huh?" Chance said.

" Yeah, even though it's just another day of what we do. It's another day the kats of Megakat city have to live. Even if the peace we bring only lasts until tomorrow, we are here to make sure that the peace will return for all the kats." Jake said.

" Yeah, that's true." Chance said as he yawned and stretched. " It's been a long day pal. Let's turn in."

Chance pulled Jake to his feet and the two walked to their rooms. Chance and Jake muttered a quick good night before they both turned to their rooms for the night. Jake looked out the window into the night sky. The stars seemed brighter that night. He wished he had someone to share his feelings with other than Chance. Someone he could love and be loved by. But as long as the SWAT Kats were needed that didn't seem possibile. Jake layed down and closed his eye's. He let his mind drift as he fell asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do Not own SWAT Kats 

Just Another Day Ch. 2

Jake heard a loud, harsh sound. He covered his head with his pillow to try and drown out the annoying sound. It wasn't working. He pulled the pillow off his head and looked at his alarm clock, it read five thirty. He slamed his hand onto the snooze button and turned over onto his side, trying to get back to sleep. When Jake was almost asleep, he heard his bedroom door creak as it was opened. He could hear the souond of soft footsteps approaching his bed. Jake felt a heavy hand lay on his shoulder gently. He opened his eye's and saw Chance looking down at him.

" Hey, you ready get up? We have some cars in that need repairing." Chance said.

" Yeah, I guess." Jake said, really wishing to get some more sleep.

" I'll see you down stairs." Chance said as he left the room.

Jake sat up and stretched. He felt a pain in his chest as he did so. He had almost forgotten about being shot. Jake grabbed a black shirt, and some jeans. Once dressed in his normal attire, he grabbed the garage work suit and pulled it on. Then he walked down stairs and went into the kitchen for a quick cup of coffee. Chance was sitting at the table, drinking a cup of coffee while he waited for Jake. Chance looked over at Jake as he poured himself a cup. Jake looked tired as he took a seat at the table. Chance studied Jake for a moment before he said anything.

" Did you sleep good last night?" Chance asked, looking concerned.

" I guess so, yeah." Jake said then he took a drink.

" Are you hurting any?" Chance asked.

" A little, but it's nothing, really." Jake said then finished off his coffee. " Now, what about those cars?"

" Well, we just got a beauty that makes all kinds of unusual sounds. Another one that keeps diein' after about two miutes and an Enforcer car that got hit by a shot from Mac's hand gun. We have to change out a few engine parts on that one. Feral wants it to be finished by tomorrow." Chance said with a slight growl in his throat.

" What! Did you tell him thats not possible. We need to look it over, then order the necessary parts. Then we have to put them in. That could take weeks." Jake said.

" Do you think Feral cares? He's just taking out his anger on us. After all, we showed up the Enforcers yesterday. Even though he doesn't know it was us, he likes having us to push around." Chance said with a slight smile.

" Yeah, well let's get to work." Jake said as he stood up and then walked into the garage.

Chance followed him and they walked over to the Enforcer's car first. Jake opened the hood and looked over the engine. He could see the path the bullet hand taken through the engine. Jake sighed and shook his head. He and Chance began the tedius chour of removing damaged parts and listing parts they needed to order. After a good three hours, they stopped to take a break. Jake walked into the office to begin writing out the paperwork for the parts they needed. He wasn't looking forward to working on that car once they had all the parts. Jake was filling out the paperwork for nearly a hour when Chance walked in. He leaned on the desk and looked over the papers on the desk.

" You know when someone takes a break that normally dosn't involve doing more work." Chance said.

" Well, someone has to get this paper work done." Jake said, still filling out a form for a part.

" That doesn't mean you can't take a break." Chance said.

" I know, I just want to get this out of the way." Jake said as he finished the form.

" You're done now." Chance said as he placed his hand on the form.

" Ok, that was the last form any ways."Jake said as he leaned back in the chair.

" Good, I'm going to go ahead and look over that car that makes all those unusual sounds." Chance said as he left.

Jake left the office and walked over to the couch. He laid down and tried to relax some. He could hear Chance working out in the garage. Jake didn't know how long he had been laying there when Chance came back in. Jake got off the couch and walked over to Chance.

" How's it look?" Jake asked as he leaned on the wall.

" There's just a few things loose, but that's easily fixed. I just need your help tightening things." Chance said shrugging.

" Alright, lets take care of it and get it out of the way." Jake said.

He and Chance walked out to the garage and began to work on the car. After half a hour they finished. Chance cranked it and it sounded wonderful. He smiled at Jake who leaned back with a satisfied smile on his face. Chance looked outside and his smile faded as he turned the car off. Jake turned to see Feral step out of his car. Feral approached them with his usual look of disgust on his face when he's there. He walked over to the garage and looked straight at Jake.

" Clawson, my car is acting up. Fix it." Feral said as he stared at Jake.  
-  
_" Shove it Feral! I'm sick of you expecting us to do everything you tell us to! I'm not going to jump on command any more! You're going to treat us with respect from now on"  
_-  
" Alright Feral." Jake said as he walked over to Ferals car, wishing he could really say what he was thinking.

He opened the hood and looked over the engine. Chance soon joined him. Jake and Chance exchanged a look. Jake shook his head as he pulled back from the engine. Feral was wasting their time, his car only needed an oil change and a new air filter.

" Why does he have to waste our time?" Chance growled out so only Jake could hear him.

" I don't know, lets just get this over with so he'll leave." Jake said. Chance nodded as they headed over to the garage to get what they needed.

" Well, how long will this take?" Feral said.

" Just a few minutes." Chance said.

They replaced the filter and changed the oil quickly. Once they were done Feral left with out so much as a thank you. They didn't care, as long as he was out of their hair. They made their way back to the garage and looked over the other car. They spent two hours on it before Jake was ready to give up on it. He leaned on the wall, and sighed.

" What's up Jake?" Chance asked as he looked up from under the hood.

" Nothing really, just everything." Jake said.

" Nothing and everything huh? That's how it always is, isn't it?" Chance said as the phone rang.

" I'll get it." Jake said.

He left the garage and went into the office. He leaned on the desk as he answered the phone. It turned out that it was some kat whose car broke down. Now they would have another car to work on. Jake wrote down the street he was on and hung up the phone. He walked into the garage and saw Chance staring at the engine. Chance looked up and saw Jake standing in the doorway.

" Well, who was it?" Chance asked.

" Just some kat whose car broke down on him. I'll go get it." Jake said as he grabbed the keys to the tow truck.

" I could go get it if you'd like to get some rest." Chance said.

" No, I'll do it." Jake said as he walked off to the tow truck.

Jake climbed in and was soon on his way to pick up the car. He didn't mind going out, he could use a few minutes away from the garage. Even if it meant going to get another car they would have to work on later. What bugged him though was that he was practically going to the other side of Megakat city to get the car. But that was usually their luck. When Jake got there the kat was sitting on the trunk. When Jake got out of the truck, the kat walked up to him.

" Thanks for coming all the way out here. Listen, I know it's a long shot, but could you drop me off at my job. It's on the way." The kat said.

" Sure, I just need to get the car set up and we'll go sir." Jake said as he began to hook the car up to the truck.

" Oh, thank you very much. And my name is Mark, Mark Slait." The kat said as he stood off to the side, out of Jakes way.

The car was soon hooked up and they climbed into the truck. Not much was said other then directions to Mr. Slait's job. Once there he thanked Jake again. Jake got his number so he could call him once his car was finished. Jake then made his way back to the garage. He drove by the park on his way back. It once again was filled with kats, like yesterday didn't happen. After so many things like that, it was just another day to all the citizens. Jake wasn't far from the garage now, just a few more blocks. He soon turned a corner and pulled up to the garage. He climbed out and walked inside. Chance was sitting on the couch, watching tv. Jake set the key's down and joined him for a minute.

" I give up on that car. It's to far gone." Chance said.

" Well, we've got another one now. Hopefully we can fix it easily." Jake said as he sat down.

" As long as no one needs the SWAT Kats we could probably get it done today." Chance said. " I'm a little surprised the alarm hasn't gone off yet."

" Hopefully nothing will happen before we get these cars fixed." Jake said. Chance nodded as he changed the channel. Jake got up and began to leave.

" Where you goin'?" Chance asked.

" I'm going to unhook our new headache." Jake said, then left.

Jake unhooked the car and looked over the engine. It looked like a simple repair job. Jake hoped he didn't find any thing else as he went further into it. Jake grabbed some tools and got to work. The sooner it was fixed, the better. Jake spent maybe fifteen minutes working when Chance came out. He peeked into the engine as he leaned on the car. Not much was said as Chance helped Jake to repair the engine. After two hours the car was fixed. They hadn't come across any problems while fixing it up. Jake leaned on the hood as Chance put the tools away. Chance looked over a Jake with a smile.

" Hey, we might actually get a profit from this one." Chance said.

" Until Feral gets his paws on it, saying it goes to paying for the damage we've done." Jake said.

" Oh yeah, forgot about that." Chance said. He glanced at the clock, it read five thirteen. " Lets call it a day for now."

Jake nodded and they headed in. They cleaned up and sat down on the couch. Jake closed his eye's as Chance grabbed the remote and turned on the tv. First he checked the news, then after about three minutes he changed the channel in time for Scardy Kat. Jake was tempted to go leave.

" You know, I think we're going to go through a whole day without the SWAT Kats being called." Chance said as his show went to commercial.

" Yeah, it feels a bit odd though." Jake said, he got up and headed for the kitchen. He looked through the cabinets and the refrigderator. All he found was an almost empty can of coffee. " Chance, I thought you went out and got some food a few days ago."

" I was going to but we didn't have the money. We haven't brought in any money recently." Chance said, Jake sighed as he leaned on the counter.

" Well, when we get the money from that car, I'll go." Jake said. " Do we have any money?"

" There's none in my pocket." Chance said.

He couldn't believe this, but he knew why they didn't have the money, perks. Most of their customers are the Enforcers or some relative in the higher up. It made hard for them to get money for themselves, and their needs. They're money consumption was closely monitored so they didn't spend the money for the garage on themselves. Jake had to work hard to keep everything in order. Jake walked into the office and called Mr. Slait to let him know that his car was fixed. Once the call was over he walked out side, waiting for Mr. Slait to come and pick up the car. He was out there for nearly an hour when Mr. Slaits arrived. He paid Jake then left. Jake went back inside and removed his garage work suit, then grabbed a jacket from his closet.

" Chance, I just got the payment for the car we repaired. I'm going to go and get us something to eat." Jake said as he grabbed the keys.

" Why don't I go, you get some rest buddy." Chance said as he got up form the couch.

" I'll be alright pal." Jake said as he walked out the door.

Jake climbed into the truck for the second time that day. He caught a glimpse of himself in the driver side mirror, he looked tired. It was no wonder Chance was willing to go to the store, normally he would try to avoid it. Jake cranked the truck and was soon on his way to the store. It didn't take long for him to get there. Jake decided to only grab a few things like a few tv dinners and some milk to tide them over for a little while. He locked the truck, grabbed a cart and went into the store. He wanted to get in and out quickly. He grabbed a can of coffee first, knowing in a day or two they'd be out. As he headed over to the frozen food section he bumbed into some one by accident. He looked up to apologize and was surprised.

" Hi Jake, didn't expect to bump into you today." Callie said.

" Sorry Callie, I wasn't really paying much attention." Jake said.

" That's ok, I wasn't all there myslef. How are things going at the garage?" Callie asked.

" Things could be better. If we had more real customers instead of Feral and the Enforcers, we might actually get enough money to live off of. If we didn't get that last car in today, I'd be sitting back at the garage with no food in the place." Jake said as he leaned on the cart.

" That bad? But you must have been getting some business." Callie said.

" Enforcer veichles don't count as buisness to Feral. And then there's the perks of the higher ups and their relatives. We repair their car's and get no money out of it. Then when we do make some money, Feral takes away so much to pay for the damage we caused that we have hardly enough to live off of. And when Chance and I do have money, Feral expects us to use it to pay for parts. Truth be told, I'm tired of it." Jake said as he and Callie began to walk on.

" You look tired. It's unfair in my oppinion." Callie said.

" Yeah, well, Feral doesn't know the meaning of the word. And he dosen't care either." Jake said. " Just this morning he showed up and told us to fix his car as if we were nothing more then his servants."

" Sounds like you've had a frustrating day." Callie said.

" Yeah." Jake said as he looked at the frozen tv dinners. He grabbed a few and threw them into his cart.

" Well, I should be on my way. Bye Jake, I see you later." Callie said as she walked off.

" Bye Callie." Jake said.

Jake contiued along down to the dairy section. He grabbed some milk and headed down to the registers. As he walked, he noticed the floor flet like it was beginning to shake. He also noticed things beginning to shake and move on the shelves. It lasted for five minutes then suddenly stopped. Jake quickly paid for the food and returned to the garage. He took the few bags inside and just threw them onto the floor. He looked around and didn't see Chance. Jake went down into the hanger and he saw T-bone climbing into the Turbokat.

" Hey buddy, I thought you were going to miss out." T-bone said.

" What's going on?" Jake asked as he raced over to his locker.

" I'm not to sure, there's someone attacking the mayors office. I can't tell who it is." T-bone said.

" Lets hurry." Razor said as he jumped into the Turbokat.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

What's attacking the mayors offce? What's going to happen? Keep reading, wait for the next update.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do Not own SWAT Kats

Just Another Day Ch.3

" Razor, has Callie called you?" T-bone asked.

" No, but I bumped into her at the store." Razor said. " I hope she'll stay away from the office."

" Yeah." T-bone said as he pushed the Turbokats engines as they raced towards the mayors office.

Neither he or Razor knew exactly what they were about to face. T-bone was willing to bet it was Dark Kat again. As they came closer to the mayors office, they saw an explosion. They didn't know what caused it, but they had tom stop it. T-bone landed the Turbokat on the roof and they climbed out.

" Keep your eye's and ear's peeled buddy." T-bone said as they neared the stairwell, Razor nodded.

They raced down the stairs to the floor the explosion had happened. The office seemed deserted. Hopefully the kats escaped before they could get trapped. They moved slowly through the halls, peeking in the rooms they passed. As they moved down the hall, they could hear voices in a near by room.

" This is your last chance tubby! Get Mac out NOW!" Said a female voice.

" Molly." Razor said under his voice.

" I-I'm trying as fast as I can." Said another voice, this one belonging to Mayor Manx.

Now they knew what was going on. Molly was trying to get Mac out. That wouldn't happen as long as the SWAT Kats were around. This would be tricky, that was certain. They didn't have the stealth suit like last time. And the situation was different.

" Hurry! Before those SWAT Kats get here. I'm sure I heard that jet of theirs." Molly said.

" There goes the element of surprise." Razor said.

" Do you have another one of those things that you used on Mac?" T-bone asked.

" Yeah, but I have to get close enough to attach it." Razor said.

" I'll destract her, you shut her down." T-bone said.

" Alright, let's do this." Razor said. They both entered the room and saw Mayor Manx in his chair, Molly holding gun to his head.

" SWAT Kats! Get out of here!" Molly said.

" Not likely Molly." T-bone said as he walked towards one side of the room. Razor slowly moving to the other. " You're not getting Mac out, and you're not going anywhere."

" Wanna bet SWAT Kat?" Molly said then pulled out another gun and pointed it at T-bone then fired.

T-bone jumped to the side, but his arm was hit. But instead of a bullet, it was a dart. T- bone pulled the dart out of his arm and through it aside. Razor was almost close enough to attach the device onto her when she turned and pointed the gun at him. Razor looked over at T-bone out of the corner of his eye. He saw T-bone suddenly slump against the wall.

" T-bone!" Razor said and rushed over to him. " T-bone, what's wrong?"

" My whole body is numb. I can't move." T-bone said in a low voice.

" Of course not. That drug will have you paralized for a while." Molly said, laughing.

" It's not like you to use drugs." Razor said.

" Thought I would try something new. So far I'm liking it." Molly said.

" Looks like everyone is experimenting new techneques." Razor said as he carefully readied the device to try to stop her.

" Shut up!" Molly shouted. " You may have stopped Mac, but I'm smarter."

" Any one can be smater then him." Razor said.

Razor ran off to the side, Molly kept her eye's on him. She took a few shots at him, but he dodged them all. So far she had been useing the dart gun, but she was losing her patiance. She pointed the other gun at him and took a few shots. Razor fell over a chair as he dodged another shot. He felt pain as he fell on his chest. He rolled over onto his back and saw the barrel of the gun pointed between his eye's.

" What are you going to do now?" Molly asked, then she stomped on his chest a few times.

T-bone could only watch as Razor was beaten.When Molly stopped, she watched Razor as he lay there motionless. She pulled back and smiled. Molly laughed and returned her attention to Manx. T-bone watched his partner with concern. He feared Razor was out for the count, and he himself was useless as he was. T-bone tried to move his arm with little success. He found he had some feeling in his right hand, but there wasn't much he could do. Suddenly Razor jumped up and attached the device to Molly's chest, then fell back onto the floor. She stepped back and began to fire towards Razor, who rolled out of the way. Within seconds she shut down and fell to the floor. Razor coughed a few times, then he laid motionless.

" Razor?" T-bone said softly, no response. " Razor, sure-shot, can you hear me!"

" I hear you pal. Just give me a minute." Razor said softly.

He propped himself up on his elbow and looked at Molly. He then looked over at Mayor Manx. He was sitting in his chair looking exahusted. Razor pressed his hand against his chest. He pulled it back and looked at it. There was a lillte blood on his palm. Razor suddenly realized he was breathing heavily. Then he notice a slight copper taste in his mouth. He had bitten his cheek in all the commotion. He sat there a moment longer then pulled himself up to his feet. He walked over to T-bone.

" How ya feelin' pal?" Razor asked as he leaned on the wall.

" I can feel my hand, but that seems to be it." T-bone said.

" I hope that drug wears off soon." Razor said.

" What about you? How are you feelin'?" T-bone asked, concern in his voice.

" I'll be fine." Razor said.

They could suddenly hear the sound of rushing footsteps coming towards them. Razor closed his eye's for a second and opened them again. It wasn't long before a few Enforcers entered with their guns raised. Once they looked around and noticed the danger was over, they lowered their weapons. Then Feral and Felina entered. Feral looked around and as soon as he saw the SWAT Kats, he immiediately put the blame them.

" You two! I bet you had something to do with this!" Feral said as he approached them.

" If you mean the fact that Mayor Manx is alive and safe then yes!" Razor said as he staightened up.

" Watch your tounge SWAT Kat!" Feral said, only inches from his face.

" Calm down Uncle." Felina said, then she turned to Razor and T-bone. " Are you two ok?"

" Well, T-bone's been druged with something that numbed him and I'm just beat." Razor said.

" That's ok, I'm starting to get feeling back in my body. I think Molly didn't put enough in that dart to last as long as she thought." T-bone said as he used the wall to push himself up wavering slightly.

" Easy pal." Razor said, steadying T-bone.

" I'm fine. Come on, let's get out of here." T-bone said, pushing of the wall and heading for the door.

" Just a minute! You two aren't going any where." Feral said as he grabbed Razor's arm.

" Let them go Fearl." Manx said.

" What! But Mayor, they could be the reasons this happened." Feral said, trying his hardest to get them into custody.

" That thing wanted me to get the other one out. She said nothing about the SWAT Kats. So I find it's only fair to let them leave since they save me." Manx said.

" Tanks Mayor, we're out of here." Razor said as he jerked his arm free of Ferals grip.

They made their way up the stairs to the roof. Neither of them saying any thing. Razor was tempted to suggest that T-bone not attempt to fly the Turbokat. But one look from him made Razor keep his mouth shut and his suggestions to himself. The look on T-bone's face was odd. Razor couldn't remember ever seeing that look on his face before. He was silent all the way back to the hanger. When the Turbokat was secured in it's place they climbed out and went to their lockers to change. Jake had removed most of his flight suit when Chance finally spoke.

" I want to have a look at your chest. I can see the blood on your flight suit." Chance said as he looked over at Jake, who nodded.

Chance removed the bloody bandages and cleaned the blood off his chest before he examined it. Chance found three broken ribs and even more were bruised. He frowned as he applied new bandages to the wounds on his chest. He knew he didn't have to tell Jake this. He imagined that Jake was in a great deal of pain. When he finished Jake put his shirt on and the two of them returned to the garage once again. Jake walked right over to the couch and just collasped on it. Chance put the food away and looked to the clock on the wall when he finished. It read seven eighteen. Chance figured he could make something to eat. He peeked out of the kitchen at Jake who was still laying on the couch. Chance figured he fell asleep. He grabbed a couple of the tv dinners and poped them into the microwave. While those cooked he pulled out one of the many first aid kits that could be found through out the garage. He was looking for some painkillers of some kind. Chance found what he was looking for. The microwave went off while he put the first aid kit away. He grabbed the dinners and carried them into the tv room. He set the dinners on a make-shift table and gently shook Jake awake. He sat up and looked at Chance with a tired look on his face.

" Hey, how 'bout some chow?" Chance said as he held up the tray.

" Thanks pal." Jake said as he took the tray from Chance.

" No problem. I found some painkillers." Chance said showing the bottle to Jake.

" But, how did you...?" Jake said softly.

" Well, with a few broken ribs and some bruised, I figured you might be hurting some." Chance said shrugging.

Jake just smiled then he and Chance ate the dinners. Jake took a couple of the painkillers and went of to bed. Hoping to get a decent nights sleep. He left Chance sitting there. Chance tried to forget about what had happened that day. But he couldn't get the memory of Molly stomping on Razor's chest out of his mind. He hated that he couldn't do any thing to help his partner. He wished he could forget that feeling of uselessness, but that wouldn't happen. Chance shook his head and walked off to bed. Hoping the next day wouldn't be so hectic.  
-  
Well, read and review. Let me know what you really thought of this chapter. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do Not own SWAT Kats 

A/N: I would like to take a quick minute to thank all reviewing readers. Thanks to: Etherweil, Cosmic Castaway, MikariStar, and Mrs Turtle. Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Just Another Day Ch.4

Chance woke up ten minutes before his alarm clock went of. He turned it off then quietly sneaked into Jakes room and turned off his alarm clock as well. Chance figured it would be best if Jake got some rest. Besides, they didn't have much to do that day. All that was left was to send out the order forms for the parts they needed. Chance could handle that, especially since all the forms were filled out by Jake the day before. Chance dressed in his daily attire and entered the office to prepear the forms to be sent out. He got that taken care of quickly. Chance decided to take another look at the car he gave up on the day before. Chance looked over that headache for about a hour before he deemed it a hopeless case. He returned to the office and looked at the order forms that sat there, waiting to be sent out. He thought about Jake for a moment as he sat on the desk. He was concerned for his friend. Chance thought about all the times Jake got hurt in the past. Jake always recovered, but Chance wondered if he ever recovered completely. Chance was brought out of his thoughts by a knock on the door way. He looked up and saw Callie.

" Oh, hi Callie. Is there something wrong with your car?" Chance asked jumping off the desk.

" Hi Chance, and no, my cars fine. I just wanted to see how things were going since the office is under repair at the moment and I have some time off untill some of the repairs are done." Callie said with a cheerful smile.

" Oh, well it's just the same as always around here. Not much goin' on at the moment." Chance said as he walked towards Callie.

" I see, where's Jake?" Callie asked.

" Oh, he's still sleepin' I guess." Chance said shrugging.

" Really? He did seem to be in a bit of a bad mood yesterday. I hope he feels better today." Callie said as she leaned on the wall.

" I'm sure he'll be ok. Once Feral isn't breathing down our necks he'll be back to normal." Chance said.

" It does seem like that. Well, I should probably get going. Take care and look after Jake." Callie said as she turned towards her car.

" Sure thing, see ya Callie." Chance said as she climbed into her car then drove off.

Chance returned to the office. He sat in the chair behind the desk and looked around the room. He never really spent much time in the office so he never really noticed what it actually looked like. As he looked around he couldn't believe Jake spent a lot of time in the place. Chance looked down at the old desk, it had obviously seen a lot with how old it looked. Chance opened a few drawers, just looking at what they held. He opened one drawer and saw a small leather backed book of some sort. He had never seen it before. Curiosity got the better of him as he opened it and looked at it's contents. It was a scrap-book that appearently Jake was keeping. There were very old pictures in the book. Several of his family and old friends. Chance flipped through the pages and noticed he was nearly in every picture. He couldn't help but smile as he came across a very old one of him and Jake, when they first met. He couldn't believe Jake had kept so many old photos. As Chance went further through he noticed there were fewer and fewer recent photos. There were a few, but not many. Chance came to the last page with photos on it and he saw a folded piece of paper sitting in the crease of the pages. It was obviously old, but was fairly neat, as though it had set there for a few years. He knew he should stop there, but curiosity was too strong. He unfolded the paper and looked at it. There was something writen on it. The words were faded some but they were still legible. Chance read it, knowing he shouldn't.

_" Thing's have been hard since we were kicked out of the Enforcers. I wish Chance could have kept his position. Why did I have to bring him down with me? Now we're stuck managing this worn down garage untill we pay off the damage we've done. We'll spend the rest of our lives here at this rate. If it weren't for Feral, we both would still be in the Enforcers. But I did have a part in it, and I hate that. If there was only a way I could help Chance get his life back together. He's helped me more then he'll ever know. He's always been there for me since the first day we met. I know I've always been a burden to him, even if he doesn't say so. I hope that one day he can live his life how he wanted. One day we will find a way to get our lives back together. I don't know how but we will someday..."_

The writing stopped there. Chance never knew thats how Jake had felt inside. Chance had never seen Jake as a burden to him, sure there were the moments were Jake could be a pain, but never a burden. Now Chance had a problem. How does he tell Jake that he didn't think of him as a burden without Jake finding out he poked his nose where it didn't belong. Chance thought about that as he carefully folded the paper up and returned it to it's place in the scrap-book. Then he returned it to it's resting place. Chance sat there a moment longer before entering to the tv room. He sat down and put on the news. He silently prayed that they could have peace for a while for Jakes sake. After what seemed to be a few hours Jake entered the room and took a seat next to Chance. He was dressed in daily clothes, but not his garage work suit. Jake seemed to be doing well.

" Hey there, you seem to be feeling better." Chance said.

" Yeah, I actually do." Jake said.

" Taking the day off?" Chance said with a smile on his face.

" Yep." Jake said as he relaxed.

" Sleep good?" Chance asked, watching Jake.

" Yep." Jake said, again.

Chance couldn't help but laugh. It felt good to see Jake was feeling better. But he knew Jake would have to take it easy for the next few days. They sat there watching tv for a while. Chance glanced at the claock and it read twelve ten. Chance decided to make some lunch. He got up and went to the kitchen. He made a couple of the tv dinners and took them back to the tv room.

" Thanks Chance." Jake said as Chance handed him his tv dinner.

" No problem bud." Chance said as he took a seat next to Jake.

Jake looked at Chance and noticed he looked a bit troubled. Jake figured it was because he was hurt. Jake just shrugged it off and ate his tv dinner. Once they were finished Jake took the trays to the kitchen. He galnced into the office. He could see the forms were ready to be sent out. He couldn't help but smile. He returned to the tv room and grabbed the keys to the tow truck.

" Where are you going?" Chance asked.

" I'm going to go send out the forms for those parts now. Thats all." Jake said as he grabbed his jacket.

" I could do that Chance said, getting up.

" No, I'll do it." Jake said as he grabbed the forms. " It won't take long."

" Well, alright." Chance said.

Jake left to send out the order forms. it didn't take him long to get those snet out but he didn't want to return to the garage just yet. Jake was driving by the park when he decided to stop there for a few minutes. Jake parked in the parking lot and got out. He walked around for a moment, watching everyone around him. He liked seeing the kids running around playing. He liked knowing he brought peace to them. Jake enjoyed his short walk as returned to the truck. Jake took one last look at the kats in the park before driving off. It had been a while since he looked at everything with out having something else distracting him. He began to really feel better. Jake soon pulled up to the garage and climbed out. Nothing seemed to have changed since he left. Jake went inside and saw Chance still sitting on the couch, watching tv. Jake smiled to himself. He decided to go work on some things down in the hanger. Jake was sure Chance heard the truck pull up. Jake went down in the hanger and worked on some missiles, he made few different types. He was down there for nearly two hours be fore Chance went down to check on him.

" I though I would find you down here." Chance said as he walked up to Jake.

" I just wanted to get some things done." Jake said.

" I know, we do need some more missiles, don't we." Chance said as he looked up at the Turbokat.

" Yeah, and besides, I like to keep busy. Any way, anything happen while i was gone?" Jake asked.

" No, but while you were sleeping Callie dropped by. She said you seemed to be in a bad mood yesterday." Chance said.

" I kind of was, wasn't I?" Jake said.

" A little. But if Feral stayed out of your face, you wouldn't have." Chance said.

" Yeah, sometimes I can't his attitude towards us." Jake said.

" I know, me too." Chance said. " I'm going to go back to the garage, just incase some one comes by."

" Alright." Jake said as he returned to work and Chance returned to the tv room.

Chance took a seat on the couch and watched the news for a moment. Megakat city was at peace at the moment. Chance was a little surprised that nothing happened so far. Especially since it was televised that a SWAT Kat was hurt. Chance was sure that someone like Dark Kat or even Dr.Viper would take advantage of having a SWAT Kat injured. Chance hoped this peace would last for a little while longer. Or if not, that it would be someting he could handle on his own. Chance closed his eye's for a moment and thought again on how to let Jake know he didn't see him as a burden. Sure, his thoughts of that could have changed over time, but they also could have stayed the same. He hoped they had changed though. Chance changed the channel just in time for _Scardy Kat_. Jake soon returned from the hanger and saw Chance sitting on the edge of the couch, watching his favorite show. Jake never really liked the show so he decided it would be the perfect time to sneak away into the office and look over his scrap-book. He really wasn't trying to hide it from Chance, he just figured Chance wouldn't be intersted in it. He sat down in the chair behind the desk and opened the drawer that had his scrap-book in it. He pulled it out and looked through it. It had been a little while since he had looked at it , maybe a few months. He looked through as he thought about the past. As he went through the many old photos he smiled. It wasn't long untill he came to the last page of photos and saw the note he had written. He opened it just for kicks. He couldn't believe he thought he was a burden to Chance. As Jake unfolded the paper a hair fell onto the pages of the scrap-book. He picked it up and looked at it. It was a golden tan color. Jake had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was nervous of what Chance would think if he actually read the note. It was never meant to be read by anyone. He didn't know why he felt nervous, if anything he should be mad that Chance read it but he wasn't. He had thought about showing the scrap-book to him before, but he never thought Chance would really care about it. Jake took a deep breath before leaving the office and entering the tv room. Chance was still sitting on the couch, checking the news real quick before returning to his show. Jake sat down next to Chance, who turned to look at him.

" Hey Jake, you done workin' on the missiles?" Chance asked, then he spotted the scrap-book in Jakes hands.

" Did you look at this Chance?" Jake asked, Chance looked nervous. " I'm not mad you know, I just want to know."

" Yeah, I did. You've kept a lot of pictures over the years. We need to get some more recent ones for it soon." Chance said.

" Did you read the note in here?" Jake asked.

" Yeah, and I want you to know that I never thought of you as a burden to me. And I'm glad I was kicked out of the Enforcers with you." Chance said.

" I know. When I wrote that note, I was stressed, and we weren't the SWAT Kats." Jake said as he pulled out the folded note and held it up. " I was thinking about tearing it up."

" I think that would be a good idea." Chance said. " After all, that's not how you feel any more, right?"

" Right." Jake said, then tore the note in half and handed the two pieces to Chance, who tore them up more. " Did you like scrap-book?"

" Yeah, it was actually nice looking back at how things were." Chance said.

" I didn't think you would even be interested." Jake said.

" Normally I wouldn't, but with everything thats happened lately, I've come to appreciate such simple things more." Chance said. There was an uneasy moment of silnce between them.

" Today's been too slow a day." Jake said as he glanced at the clock, trying to break the silence. " It's only three."

" Maybe we'll get another car to fix other than that 'headache' sitting in the garage." Chance said.

" You know what, I'm going to give it one more look over, just so I have something to do." Jake said as he got up.

" Alright, so much for taking the day off." Chance said as he followed Jake out.

Jake put on his work suit. They both looked over the 'headache', as they have named it. After two hours, by some miracle, they discovered the problem. Jake and Chance laughed as they began to fix it. They would get this 'headache' fixed in no time. It was actually a very simple problem, they had been looking for something big. They took their time, looking over everything, not wanting to miss anything. After another two hours it was done. That 'headache' was done with. Just be sure Chance cranked it and reved the enigine a few times, it sounded great. They were glad that they got that headache fixed. Jake glanced at the clock and noticed it was around seven. He went and washed up while Chance put all the tools away. It was nearly eight when he finished, he drank some milk and decided to go to bed early. Chance saw Jake go into his room. He just shrugged, then he washed up and decided to go to bed as well. Especially since they didn't have anything to do. A peaceful but boring day. Jake laid awake for a while, just letting his mind wander. He wasn't concentrating on anything really, just letting his thoughts wander. Jake closed his eye's and slipped into sleep. Chance fell asleep as soon as he laid down.

---------------------------------  
Well, Read and Review. I hope it wasn't too boring of a chapter. Review honestly.


	5. Chapter 5

Just Another Day Ch.5

Jake was the up with the sun. He got dressed and went down stairs. He set up the coffee pot and leaned on the counter. Jake's chest bothered him some, but that was to be expected. He absentmindedly began to rub it out of impulse to ease the pain. He wondered what they could do since all the cars were repaired, except for the Enforcer car. Jake figured he could work on patching up the holes in his stealth suit that now sat in his locker. It would be a good idea if they let the owners of the cars know they could pick them up. As Jake let those thoughts run through his mind, Chance came into the kitchen. He stretched and yawned as he walked up to Jake.

" Mourning Jake." Chance said, then noticed Jake was rubbing his chest. " Your chest still hurting buddy?"

" Oh, it's nothing." Jake said, immediately removing his hand from his chest.

" Are you sure?" Chance asked, obviously worried about him.

" I'll be fine Chance." Jake snapped back, pushing himself off the counter.

Chance didn't push any further into it. He didn't want to irritate Jake. Chance watched Jake as he sat at the table. He seemed a bit grumpy that mourning, so Chance wasn't going to push his luck. Chance grabbed a couple of cups as the coffee finished. He poured himself and Jake a cup, then handed Jake his cup. Chance sat across from Jake, as he took a drink. Jake stared into his cup for a minute.

" I'm sorry Chance. I didn't mean to snap at you, I'm just a little grouchy." Jake said as he ran is finger around the rim of his cup.

" That's ok buddy, I understand." Chance said, smiling at Jake.

" So, all the cars are done, right?" Jake asked, looking up at Chance.

" All but that Enforcer car that we're waiting for the parts to come in." Chance said.

" Alright, so we call the owners of the finished cars so they can get picked up." Jake said, then he took a drink of coffee.

" I'll take care of that." Chance said.

Jake nodded then finished off his coffee. He stared at the empty cup for a minute, then he got to his feet. Chance watched Jake as he set the cup down on the counter, then he headed towards the hanger.

" Where are you going?" Chance asked.

" Well, since we really don't have any thing to do I figured I'd fix up my stealth suit. I should have done that yesterday." Jake said, a smile on his face.

" Alright, let me know if you need anything." Chance said as Jake left the kitchen.

He sat there a moment then finished off his own cup of coffee. Then he went to call the owners of the cars so they could get them out of the garage. After that was done Chance sat on the couch and watched tv as he waited. One by one the cars were picked up. After all the cars were gone, with the exception of the Enforcer car, Chance went down into the hanger to see how Jake was doing. As he entered the hanger he saw Jake putting his stealth suit into his locker.

" Did you patch it up already?" Chance asked as he walked up to Jake.

" Yeah, there wasn't that much damage to it." Jake said as he shut his locker.

Just then the alarm went off. Jake sighed then opened his locker back up and Chance cursed under his breath as he answered the line.

" T-bone here, what's the trouble Ms. Briggs?" Chance said, trying not to sound annoyed.

" It's Dr. Viper, he's escaped from jail and is heading for Megakat Biochemical." Callie said.

" We're on it." Chance said, then he closed the line and turned to Jake. " Are you sure up to this buddy?"

" Yeah, I'm thinking we can probably get him with a spider missile." Jake said as he zipped up his flight suit.

" Alright." Chance said as he got his flight suit on.

Razor and T-bone jumped into the Turbokat. In no time they were flying over Megakat City. T-bone pushed the Turbokat as they raced towards Megakat Biochemical. The problem was they didn't know where Dr. Viper was, only where he was going. Razor tried to find him with dimensional radar, but no luck. Dr. Viper was probably using a different route. All they could do was try to beat him there, and grab him before he can get inside. There was the possibility that Dr. Viper was in head of them and if that was the case they would have a fight on their hands. Razor kept looking at the dimensional radar on their way, hoping to catch a glimpse of Dr. Viper. As they came up to Megakat Biochemical Razor didn't need the dimensional radar to see Dr. Viper in one of the labs.

" Did you see him T-bone?" Razor asked as the Turbokat began to land on the roof.

" Yeah, I did. looks like we're going in." T-bone said as the canopy opened. " Be careful buddy."

Razor nodded then jumped out first followed by T-bone, they wasted no time in getting into the labs. Dr. Viper had to be stopped before he got his hands onto any of those chemicals. It wasn't long before they came to a split hall. They had two ways they could go, so they split up. Razor went right, T-bone left.

As T-bone ran down the hall, he peeked into each lab he passed. From the looks of some of them, Dr. Viper had already been there. T-bone came to a stop in front of a lab as he saw a kat struggling to get to his feet. T-bone stepped in, and helped the kat up.

" That menace is looking for that damned... Katalyst formula." The kat said panting heavily. " I told those fools to destroy that stuff... or Viper would return for it. Instead they locked it up in the labs, down the other way."

" Razor!" T-bone said suddenly, then he contacted Razor through the communicator in his helmet. " Razor, be careful buddy, Dr. Viper's down your way."

" That information would have been more useful a few seconds ago." Razor said over the communicator.

" Hang on buddy, I'm on my way." T-bone said as he helped the kat over to a chair.

" Ok, no hurry." Razor said, sarcasm in his voice, then T-bone raced out of the lab and down the hall.

Razor was running around the lab, avoiding vials and test tubes filled with unknown chemicals. Dr. viper seemed to be enjoying himself as he hurled the chemicals at Razor. One vial came very close to hitting Razor. He looked back at where it had hit, and saw it eating away at the wall.

" Run, run, run, isss that all you can do?" Dr. Viper said, then laughed as he hurled another vial at Razor. " I guesss sso. You are usse lesss when wounded."

Razor didn't say anything as he ran right for Dr. Viper. Something he came to regret as Dr. Viper threw a vial at him. Razor jumped back, but the vial broke over his helmet. Razor threw his helmet aside as the chemical began to turn into smoke. Razor tried to cover his mouth, but he inhaled just a small amount of the smoke. He fell to his knee's as he began to cough. Dr. Viper laughed as he grabbed a vial off the lab table and walked over to a small safe. While Razor kneeled there coughing violently, Dr. Viper poured the chemical from the vial onto the safes lock. It immediately began to eat away at the lock.

" They can't keep my preciousss Katalysst X-63 from me." Dr. Viper said as he ripped the safe door open and pulled out a beaker of Katalyst. " Yesss, I have my Katalysst X-63 and a SssWAT Kat to use it on."

Razor's coughing fit was just beginning to slow down as Dr. Viper grabbed him by his throat and restrained Razor with his tail. Just then T-bone appeared in the doorway, shocked by what he saw. Dr. Viper looked up and hissed as he saw T-bone.

" Ssstay right there, for your partnerssss ssake." Dr. Viper said, forcing Razor to open his mouth, and holding the beaker of Katalyst X-63 over it.

" Let Razor go!" T-bone yelled, not moving from his spot, making Dr. Viper laugh.

" You know what thiss iss, don't you? And you know what it could do to your partner, esspecially if he ingessstss it." Dr. Viper said, a cruel smile on his face.

T-bone stood there watching Razor as he breathed heavily in Dr. Viper's grasp. Once again he felt useless as Razor's life was on the line. T-bone knew Dr. Viper wouldn't hesitate to hurt Razor if he tried anything. Dr. Viper walked towards the window, dragging Razor with him.

" I'll releasse your partner if you don't follow me, agreed?" Dr. Viper said, tightening his grip on Razor.

" Fine, just let Razor go." T-bone said through gritted teeth.

" Hold it you reptilian fiend." Feral said as he came running into the lab, knocking T-bone down. " You're not going any where."

" Sstop him, or well sssee what happenss to your partner when I pour my Katalysst X-63 down hiss throat." Dr. Viper said, glaring at Feral.

" Back down Feral, or he could hurt Razor." T-bone said as he got to is feet.

" Do I look like I care. I'm going to stop this fiend, no matter what the cost." Feral said as he pointed is gun at Dr. Viper.

" Then the SssWAT Kat diess!" Dr. Viper hissed out.

Then poured some of the Katalyst X-63 into Razor's mouth. He held Razor's mouth shut, trying to force him to swallow. T-bone dived at Dr. Viper, trying to free Razor. Feral even got into the action, though he was only interested in capturing Dr. Viper, and maybe even the SWAT Kats. T-bone hit Dr. Viper across the face, making him release Razor. As T-bone pulled Razor out of the fray, Feral restrained Dr. Viper. Razor spit out the Katalyst X-63 and choked for a minute as he T-bone held him. Feral looked over at the two SWAT Kats as T-bone pulled Razor from the puddle of Katalyst X-63 he had spit up.

" Razor, how are you feeling?" T-bone asked as he rubbed Razor's back.

" Awful." Razor said as he held his stomach and rubbed his throat.

" You didn't swallow any, did you!" T-bone asked, worried.

" No, I don't think so." Razor said, panting.

" Hang in there Razor." T-bone said, holding Razor close.

" You know, normally just contact through the skin would cause immediate mutation." Razor said, wiping away some spit from his lips.

" What, you think that batch was a dud?" T-bone asked.

" Mayb..." Razor started to say, but then he covered his mouth, and gripped his stomach as he fell forwards.

" Razor!" T-bone yelled as he gripped Razor's shoulders.

The way Razor moved told T-bone that he was trying not to throw up. T-bone rubbed Razor's back, not knowing anything else he could do to help him. Razor knew trying to hold it in wasn't helping, and he knew he couldn't stop the inevitable from happening. Razor choked for a second before the contents of his stomach spilled onto the floor. Feral kept his distance, not knowing what to expect. Razor coughed a few times and shuddered as a feeling a sickness over took him. When he stopped coughing T-bone cradled Razor in his arms, obviously very worried. T-bone didn't know what to do. Razor was in terrible shape and he didn't know what to do to help him.

" Looks like this just isn't your week buddy." T-bone said in a soft voice.

" Yeah, it sure isn't." Razor said weakly, trying to smile. " I think we should get out of here, now."

T-bone just nodded as he lifted Razor into his arms. As he turned to head out Feral stepped in his way. He glared at T-bone, who glared back.

" Where do you think you're going?" Feral said.

" I need to get Razor home. Now get out of my way Feral." T-bone said a slight growl in his throat.

" He's been infected with that Katalyst stuff. It's only a matter of time before it takes affect on him." Feral said, glaring at T-bone. " Do you really want to take that risk?"

" What happens, happens." T-bone said, shoving Feral out of his way.

" Stop you fool." Feral shouted as he hit the floor.

T-bone ran to the roof where the Turbokat still sat. He carefully placed Razor into his seat and then climbed into the pilot seat. He was quick to get the Turbokat in the air and on route to the hanger. The whole way there, Razor didn't say a single thing. He moaned a couple of times, but nothing more. T-bone was far beyond worried at this point, he was scared. As the Turbokat came to a stop in the hanger, T-bone looked back at Razor who had his hand over his eye's. The canopy opened and T-bone carefully lifted Razor from his seat. It was then that T-bone noticed Razor's helmet was gone. He didn't put much thought into it as he carried Razor over to the desk and set him down carefully the chair.

" T-bone." Razor sad weakly then he pulled his mask off.

" What is it Jake?" T-bone asked, gently gripping Jake's shoulder.

" I'm sorry about all this. I... I let my guard down, and caused all this." Jake said as he laid his head down on the desk.

" Forget about it." T-bone said as he took his helmet off.

Jake sat there, feeling tired and weak. He unzipped his flight suit in an attempt to cool down. Jake felt a hand on his forehead. He looked up and saw Chance with a very concerned look in this eye's. Chance slid the flight suit off Jake's shoulders. He helped Jake stand while he dressed into his normal clothes, though Jake left his work suit in the locker. Chance helped Jake to his room and put him to bed. Jake looked awful as Chance pulled the blanket over him. Chance left for just a minute and returned with a cool, damp cloth and gently dabbed it against Jake's forehead. It seemed to comfort him as he laid there, exhausted. Chance spent the rest of the day watching over Jake, mostly to see if the Katalyst X-63 had any affect on him, other then making him sick.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, a break in writers block, Finally! This chapter brought to you by Dr. Pepper and insomnia... and I wrote this chapter like that? Well, I hope you guy's enjoyed this chapter. Please Review.


	6. Chapter 6

Just Another Day Ch.6

Chance didn't leave Jake's side all night. Jake seemed to get worse with every second that passed. He began to pant heavily as his temperature went up. By the time the sun came up he was covered in sweat, and struggling to breath. Chance didn't know what to do. He couldn't take Jake the hospital or a doctor, because he couldn't tell them Jake had contact to Katalyst. He could go back to Megakat Biochemical to ask for the antidote, but he doubted they had some just lying around. He was also afraid to leave Jake by himself. Jake started to moan in pain and he curled up into a ball on his side, trembling. Chance knew he had to go get that antidote, before Jake got any worse. Chance wrapped the blanket around Jake as he prepared to lift him. Jake put up a little resistance, wanting to remain curled up in a ball. It hurt Chance to see Jake in the terrible condition he was in. Jake whimpered as Chance carried him down to the hanger. He could think of one kat who they could trust to watch over Jake as Chance went for the antidote. Professor Hackle was the only kat who wouldn't try to take Jake to a hospital to get treatment. Chance set Jake down carefully so he could get into his flight suit. He would have to go to Megakat Biochemical as T-bone to get the antidote. Jake made all kinds of noises, from moans to whimpers that told Chance he was in pain.

" I know you're hurting buddy but once I get that antidote, you'll be feeling a lot better." Chance said as he grabbed his mask.

After he put his mask and helmet on, T-bone noticed the whimpers of pain had stopped, but now he heard growls from behind him. T-bone turned around and saw Jake sitting up, the blanket draped over him. There was heavy breathing between growls, as Jake shifted under the blanket. T-bone knew that something wasn't right.

" Jake, you shouldn't be moving." T-bone said as he slowly walked up to Jake.

There was a deep growl from under the blanket that made T-bone freeze on the spot, only a few feet away. Jake shifted again, causing the blanket to slide off. T-bone was shocked to see what was once his friend. The Katalyst had finally taken affect and mutated Jake into some sort of beast. T-bone looked over Jake as he sat there, growling deeply. Jake suddenly lunged for T-bone, blood lust in his eye's. T-bone caught Jake by his shoulders and threw him aside. Jake landed on his feet, and tried to attack T-bone again. This time T-bone didn't move fast enough and Jake sank his fangs into T-bone's arm, knocking T-bone down. As he laid under his mutated friend, T-bone search Jake's eyes for any sign of his friend but they were different, his eyes were filled with the desire to kill. Jake began to dig his claws into T-bone's shoulder as he tried to rip off part of T-bones arm.

" Sorry buddy, but I can't let you have that arm." T-bone said, grabbing a cement capsule.

He hit Jake upside the face with the cement capsule, making him let go. Jake pulled back, trying to remove the cement from him face, with little success. T-bone wasted no time in aiming his glovatrix and launching a grappling hook at Jake, restraining him. Jake now struggled to free himself, growling and hissing at T-bone as he stood over him.

" You were right buddy, that cement capsule did come in handy. I should never have doubted that." T-bone said as Jake continued to struggle. " What do I now? I can't take you any where with you like this. I guess I'll just have to lock you up until I get back."

T-bone rolled up his sleeve and examined the bite mark Jake had left. It wasn't very deep, but it was bleeding pretty bad. He grabbed the nearest first aid kit and bandaged up his arm. With that done T-bone looked around for something to keep Jake restrained. He knew Jake would eventually break free of the grappling hook cable. T-bone saw a charge missile, one of Jake's newest creations, and he got an idea. This new invention creates a net of pure energy, for villains who would just cut the cables of the spider missiles. He could modify the charge missiles components to make a sort of energy cage to contain Jake while he was gone. He quickly made the necessary modifications and it was done. T-bone set it up around Jake then activated it. He stood back and looked over his work, he felt he had actually done a good job. Jake looked a little curious, but he seemed to know not to touch the bar like energy steams.

" I'm sorry Jake, but there's not much I can do. I'll be back with the antidote soon buddy." T-bone said as he watched Jake struggle with the cables that bound him.

T-bone climbed into the Turbokat, and took one last look at Jake as the canopy closed. The Turbokat then launched, and T-bone was on his way to Megakat Biochemical, hoping they had the antidote. He figured if they decided to keep the Katalyst, then they must have the antidote around. It wasn't much longer before he was landing on the roof. He climbed out and headed down to the lab where the Katalyst was kept. He was a little surprised to see a scientist in the lab. The scientist looked up at T-bone, he didn't seem the least bit surprised to see T-bone.

" I knew you would be back after I heard about what happened to Razor. When did he mutate?" The scientist asked.

" Not too long ago. How did you know he mutated?" T-bone asked.

" Well we found that the older the Katalyst is, the longer it takes to cause mutation and the mutating process is more intense as well. Though, Razor mutated a little earlier then I calculated but considering the age of the Katalyst, it makes sense." The scientist said as he messed with a beaker and something else T-bone couldn't see. " I've made a fresh antidote for you to give him. After all, you two are the greatest protectors of Megakat City."

" Thanks, it's just what I came here for." T-bone said as he walked up to the lab table.

" I've put the antidote in a dart, it'll work better that way, and you don't have to risk being bitten, though it looks like you already were." The scientist said, handing the dart to T-bone.

" Yeah, he got me good." T-bone said as he put the dart in his glovatrix. " How long until it takes affect?"

" It should only take a few minutes to take affect. I should tell you that he will feel weak for a day or two, he may even have flu like symptoms. So, make sure he gets some rest." The scientist said.

" I will, thanks again." T-bone said as he turned to leave.

Now that he had the antidote, he could get back to the hanger. He raced back to the Hanger as fast as he could. When T-bone got back, he could see that Jake had managed to chew through the cables on his upper body. T-bone sighed as he jumped out and walked over to Jake, who immediately began to growl at him.

" It's nice to see you too buddy." T-bone said sarcastically.

Jake hissed as he got closer. T-bone could hardly recognize Jake now. He had mutated even more whilst T-bone was off getting the antidote. By now Jake looked like a completely different creature, which made T-bone feel worse then before. As he aimed his glovatrix at Jake's shoulder to fire the dart with the antidote, his communicator started flashing. He sighed as he lowered his glovatrix and answered the communicator.

" T-bone here. What's going on Ms. Briggs?" T-bone said.

" I just heard about Razor from Feral! He's trying to get the Mayor Manx's permission to try to capture Razor because he was infected with Katalyst. Is it true?" Callie said, sounding worried.

" I'm afraid so, I was just about to give him the antidote." T-bone said, then Jake let out a blood curdling shriek as he had a fit about being trapped.

" What was that!" Callie asked.

" That was Razor. He's mad because he's tied up." T-bone said, watching Jake as he rolled around kicking and shrieking.

" Is he ok?" Callie asked, concerned.

" He will be once I've given him the antidote." T-bone said.

" Ok, I'll let you go so you can do that. Let me know when he's back to normal." Callie said.

" I will, bye Ms. Briggs." T-bone said, then the line died as he put the communicator down.

He turned to Jake, who was laying on his stomach panting from exhaustion. He was most likely struggling the whole time T-bone was gone. T-bone aimed his glovatrix at Jake again. Jake looked at him, a low growl in his throat.

" Hold on buddy. This won't hurt much." T-bone said, then he fired the dart at Jake.

It was a direct hit to Jake's shoulder, making him yelp. Jake stared at the dart for a minute, then he tried to pull it out with his teeth. After a few more minutes Jake began to tremble as the antidote began to take affect. Jake let out whimpers of pain as his body began to return to it's former state. As Jake whimpered in pain, T-bone deactivated his modified energy cage. He waited for Jake's fangs to go down before removing the remaining cables. After just a few minutes Jake nearly was back to normal. T-bone pulled his helmet and mask off then threw them onto the near by table. Then he grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around Jake. He left Jake laying on the floor for a minute while he changed. Once Chance was back in his normal clothes he carefully lifted Jake and carried him up to his room. Jake's whimpers of pain had stopped, but he still trembled in Chance's arms as he laid him in his bed. Chance stroked Jake's cheek gently and he sat there watching over Jake while he slept. Chance would dab a damp cloth on Jakes forehead every few minutes as Jake still had a fever. Chance yawned, realizing he hadn't slept yet. He closed his eye's for a moment, then fell asleep, leaning against the wall.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, how was it? I hope you guys enjoyed. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Just Another Day Ch.7

A few hours later, Chance was awakened by the sound of a car pulling up. Chance reluctantly pulled himself away from Jake's side, to take care of who ever was out there. He wondered if it was someone they knew as he reached the door. Chance couldn't stop himself from yawning as he stepped outside. Chance was surprised to see Felina getting out of her car. He walked over to her, wondering what could be wrong with her car now.

" Hello Lieutenant, is there something wrong with your car?" Chance asked.

" No, my car's fine. I just came down to find out when the Enforcer cruiser will be done. My Uncle was going to come down to ask, but I talked him into letting me do it." Felina said.

" Thanks, that means I don't have to put up with his attitude." Chance said, letting himself smile. " That cruiser won't be done for a couple of weeks. We have to wait for some parts to come in."

" Aren't there two of you guys working here?" Felina asked, looking at the garage.

" Yeah, but Jake's come down with something so he's in bed." Chance said.

" That's too bad. Well, it seems like you don't have much to do so he can rest." Felina said.

" Yeah, but I bet it won't last long." Chance said as he looked at the garage.

" Well, I should get going." Felina said then she opened her car door.

" Goodbye Lieutenant, drive safe." Chance said as she climbed into her car.

Felina nodded her head then started her car and drove off. Chance turned and headed back to the garage. Just as he got in the door, the phone rang. Chance sighed as he answered the phone.

" Hello." Chance said.

" Is Jake there?" Asked a female voice.

" Depends who's calling." Chance said.

" Ha ha, very funny Chance. It's Kim, Jake's sister. I need to talk to my little brother." Kim said, sounding slightly annoyed.

" Kim? I haven't heard from you in ages. Where have you been?" Chance asked.

" I've been traveling, remember? Studying medicine abroad." Kim said, definitely annoyed now. " Just put Jake on."

" He can't come to the phone right now, he's sleeping." Chance said.

" Well wake him up." Kim said.

" I can't." Chance said, now he was annoyed.

" Come on, Jake's a light sleeper, any one can wake him up." Kim said.

" I can't wake him up because he's not feeling well. He needs rest." Chance said.

" He's sick, that's weird. Jake doesn't get sick easily. How'd he get sick?" Kim asked.

" How should I know?" Chance asked.

" What are his symptoms?" Kim asked, surprising Chance.

" His symptoms?" Chance said, then he thought quick.

" Yeah you know, does he have a fever? Is he coughing, sneezing, wheezing? Things like that." Kim said.

" Well, he dose have a pretty high fever, no coughing or sneezing. I don't know about any thing else at the moment." Chance said.

" Then keep him in bed, and make sure he drinks plenty of fluids. I'll call later to see how he's doing." Kim said.

" That's what I'm doing." Chance said.

" Alright then, bye Chance." Kim said, then she hung up.

Chance was surprised to hear from Kim. She left Megakat City a long time ago, and she never called before. Which probably meant she was coming back. Chance hoped she wouldn't try to stay with them, not that there was any reason to want to stay in a salvage yard. Chance headed to Jake's room to watch over him. Jake always seemed frail, especially when he really did get sick. But Jake isn't always as he seems, something Chance knows very well. As Chance entered Jake's room, he saw Jake was awake and sitting up.

" Hey buddy, how are you feeling?" Chance asked softly as he sat by Jake's bed.

" Terrible." Jake said, wiping sweat from his face.

" After what you've been through I would be surprised if you weren't." Chance said, a soft smile on his face.

" I don't remember much after we got back to the hanger." Jake said, leaning against the wall. " What happened Chance?"

" Why don't you lay back down?" Chance said, gently grabbing Jake's shoulder.

" What happened to your arm?" Jake asked as he saw some of the bandages.

" Forget about me Jake, you should try to get some rest." Chance said, pulling his sleeve over the bandages.

" Come on Chance, tell me what happened." Jake said, grabbing Chance's arm carefully.

" I'll tell you when you get better, right now you need rest." Chance said, then Jake's stomach growled.

" Rest and some food." Jake said, a weak smile on his face.

" I'll get you something to eat." Chance said.

Chance left Jake's room and went down to the kitchen. He looked in the freezer and looked at the tv dinners. He wished Jake had gotten more then that, but there wasn't much he could do. He just grabbed one and popped it into the microwave. After that finished cooking he poured a glass of milk. Chance just stared at the cold milk for a minute. He hoped Jake could get this down in his condition. He grabbed the tv dinner and glass of milk then headed back to Jake's room. The door was still open so that made it a little easier getting back in. When Chance entered he saw Jake trying to stand, with little success. He set the tv dinner and the glass of milk down on the night stand by Jakes bed then he helped Jake back into bed.

" You're going to have to stay in bed for a while, ok Jake." Chance said as Jake sat down on his bed.

" Ok Chance." Jake said as he glanced at what Chance had brought him to eat.

" Here, try to eat this." Chance said as he handed the tv dinner to Jake.

" So, did any thing happen while I was out of it?" Jake asked, then he began to eat.

" Well, your sister Kim called." Chance said as he thought.

" Kim? I thought she was traveling." Jake said, then continued eating.

" Yeah, well she wanted to talk to you, but I told here you couldn't come to the phone." Chance said.

" And, knowing Kim, she asked why. So, what did you tell her?" Jake asked, leaning back.

" I told her you were sick and couldn't get out of bed." Chance said shrugging.

" You told her what! What is wrong with you?" Jake said, nearly yelling, making his voice a bit raspy. " If she is anywhere near Megakat City she'll come down and look me over!"

" Calm down Jake." Chance said softly as he gripped Jake's shoulder.

" Calm down? Did you forget she's studying medicine? She'll know I'm not sick!" Jake shouted, then he placed his hand over his eye's as a headache began to set in.

" Jake, look at yourself. You look sick, you sound sick, and you even have a pretty high fever." Chance said softly.

" I thought it was a little hot." Jake said.

" I don't think she's anywhere near Megakat City. She might have just wanted to talk to you earlier since she hasn't seen you for a few years." Chance said. " Why don't you finish eating and get some rest."

" Yeah, you're probably right." Jake said, then he moved his hand to his chest.

" Hows your chest feel?" Chance asked.

" It hurts a little, but I'll be ok." Jake said, then he finished off the tv dinner.

" Do you want some pain killers?" Chance asked.

" No, I better not take any medicine for a little while." Jake said as Chance handed him the glass of milk.

" Yeah, that's probably best." Chance said as Jake drank the milk.

" Did any thing else happen?" Jake asked, then set the glass on the night stand.

" No, not really. Why don't you get some rest?" Chance said.

" I guess I should." Jake said, laying down.

" Let me know if you need anything." Chance said.

" Sure." Jake said as he curled up.

Chance knew Jake didn't want him hovering over him now that he was doing better. He left Jake's room so he could sleep comfortably. Chance yawned, then headed to his room. He had to get some sleep himself. He practically threw himself on his bed and let himself fall asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, how was it? Am I asking that question too much?... Yes, but who cares. So, please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Just Another Day Ch.8

Chance was suddenly awakened by the sound of a car horn honking outside. Chance wanted to wrap his pillow around his head and ignore it. But if he did that, Jake would be awakened by the blaring horn. Chance grunted as he forced himself to sit up, then he glanced at the clock. It was six o'clock at night, which made him wonder who was out there. He dragged himself out of bed and made his way out. It wasn't that dark out yet, the sun was still setting as he stepped out. He saw a she kat shutting her car door, then she headed towards Chance. She looked a little familiar, and Chance had an idea who she was as she came to a stop in front of him.

" Kim?" Chance said, hoping he was wrong.

" Oh you recognized me, huh?" Kim said, crossing her arms.

" Look, Jake's resting now. Why don't you come back later?" Chance said, leaning on the door frame.

" Come on, I just want to check up on him. Please?" Kim said, leaning against Chance, giving him a sweet smile.

" If I let you 'check up on him' you have to promise not to wake him up." Chance said.

" You know, you're more protective over Jake then I am, and you're not even related." Kim said.

" So what?" Chance said, letting her in.

" It's just a little weird, that's all." Kim said as she looked around. " I can't believe you two actually live here."

" Yeah, but we manage it, somehow." Chance said.

" So, where's Jake's room?" Kim asked.

" Follow me." Chance said as he led her to Jake's room.

The door creaked as Chance opened it. They could see Jake curled up with his back facing them. Kim walked up to his bed quietly, then she reached down and carefully stroked his cheek. She frowned as she felt how warm his face was. Jake shifted, making Kim pull her hand back. Jake opened his eye's and looked up at her. He just groaned as he rolled over onto his back. He made sure his chest was covered, not wanting her to see the bandages. He just knew she would come by to look over him.

" Hi Kim." Jake said, his voice a little raspy.

" Hey Jake, how are you feeling?" Kim asked, giving him a soft smile.

" Not too bad, but I've been better." Jake said, trying to smile.

" Does any thing hurt?" Kim asked, looking in to his eye's.

" A better question would be what doesn't hurt. It wouldn't take as long to answer." Jake said in a joking tone.

" Jake, be serious, I don't think you can afford to make jokes." Kim said.

" I don't think it's that bad." Jake said.

" Chance, what medicine are you giving him?" Kim asked suddenly.

" The medicine I'm giving him..." Chance tried to think what he could say he's given to Jake.

" Jake, why are you a friend with such a moron?" Kim asked, looking irritated with Chance.

" He's not a moron Kim." Jake said defensively.

" Has he given you any medicine at all?" Kim asked.

" Not yet, this hit me kind of suddenly you know." Jake said.

" I'm not comfortable with leaving Jake here by himself like this." Chance said, trying to redeem himself.

" Ok, I can understand that." Kim said, then she turned back to Jake. " Open your mouth and stick out your tongue."

" Why?" Jake asked.

" I want to see if your tongue is coated." Kim said, looking concerned so Jake did as she told him. " Well, it's not coated, but your throat looks a little red."

" Chance, could you grab my bathrobe for me?" Jake asked, sitting up some.

" Why?" Chance asked, as he grabbed it.

" I've got to go." Jake said in a quiet voice, then he placed his hand on his chest, making it look as though he was just holding the blanket up, but Chance caught on.

" Here buddy. Want some help getting up?" Chance asked as he handed the bathrobe to Jake, getting between him and Kim.

" Sure." Jake said as she tied the belt. " Just wait here Kim, I'll be right back."

Then Chance put an arm around Jake and helped him out of bed. Jake's legs felt a little heavy from not moving them for a while. Once they were out of his room, and out of Kim's hearing range, Chance couldn't stop himself from asking Jake about his chest.

" What's going on with your chest?" Chance asked.

" I think it's time to change the bandages and clean out the wounds, that's all." Jake said quietly. " What about your arm, how's it doing?"

" It's fine Jake." Chance said, having forgotten all about it.

" I want to look at it, make sure it's ok." Jake said as they entered the bathroom down the hall.

" I told you, it's fine." Chance said as Jake sat down.

" You know, you never told me what happened earlier Chance. And remember what you said earlier, after you asked me how I was feeling? What did you mean by that?" Jake asked as Chance shut the door.

" You've been through a lot Jake, that's all." Chance said as he grabbed the first aid kit.

" You meant something else Chance, I know you did. I was just too tired to argue with you about it." Jake said as Chance began to remove Jake's bandages.

" You sure you want the truth Jake?" Chance asked, looking into his eyes.

" Yes, tell me what happened." Jake said, wincing as Chance began cleaning his chest wounds.

" Alright, but you asked for it. Early this mourning, I decided I needed to get the antidote to the Katalyst. I was going to drop you off at Professor Hackle's, so he could what over you while I went to Megakat Biochemical, but before I could get you into the Turbokat, you..." Chance paused for a moment, trying to find the best way to tell Jake, but there was only one way to say it. " ..you mutated."

" I... mutated?" Jake said, then he looked at the bandages on Chance's arm. " And I...?"

" Yes, you did. You lunged at me and tried to rip my arm off. After restraining you and bandaging up my arm, I went and got the antidote. Once you were back to normal I put you to bed and watched over you until Felina came by, then Kim called. And well, you know the rest." Chance said as he finished Changing Jake's bandages.

" Sorry Chance." Jake said, lowering his head.

" That's ok, you couldn't control yourself." Chance said, giving Jake a smile.

" Let me see your arm." Jake said, reaching out for it.

Chance didn't argue with Jake as he held out his arm. Jake removed the bandages and frowned as he saw the bite mark. Sure, it wasn't deep, but that didn't change the fact that it had been Jake who bit him. Jake cleaned out the wound and put new bandages on. Chance just sat back and let Jake do what he needed to do. He knew Jake would feel better about attacking Chance if he treated the wound. Once he was done, they sat there in silence for a minute, but they felt a little awkward sitting in the bathroom together with Kim waiting in Jake's room. Chance stood up, deciding to give Jake a moment of privacy. He opened the door and froze as Kim fell to the floor. She had been leaning on the door, eavesdropping on their conversation. Chance grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet as Jake quickly closed up the front of his bathrobe. She had a surprised look on her face, as Chance glared at her.

" How long have you been there?" Chance asked, still holding her arm.

" Only for a few seconds. I was starting to wonder what was taking you two so long. So, what's taking so lon... what happened to your arm?" Kim asked as she saw the bandages on Chance's arm.

" I got clumsy earlier, Jake wanted to look at it before I left since there's a first aid kit in here. Is there something wrong with that?" Chance said as he let go of Kim's arm.

" No, there's nothing wrong with that. Can I look at, for study sake? I have treated a lot of different wounds." Kim asked.

" No, the bandages were just changed, and we don't have enough to change them again." Chance said as he led Kim out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

" I think you should see a doctor, just to make sure it's not infected." Kim said.

" Don't worry about me, it was a clean cut any ways." Chance said as he leaned on the wall. " Why are you concerned about me all of a sudden?"

" Because Jake cares about you, isn't it obvious?" Kim said.

" I know he care's about me, we're best friends." Chance said.

" If you're his best friend, why did you let him get kicked out of the Enforcers with you? After all, you were the pilot, you were the one in control. Why didn't you take the blame and let Jake keep his job? Explain that." Kim said.

" I, I, uh..." Chance stuttered as he didn't know what to say in response to her.

" Because I could have told that to Feral, but I didn't." Jake said as he leaned on the wall, they hadn't noticed that he had come out. " Instead, I told him I quit along with Chance. It was my _choice_ to quit the Enforcers with him. Feral's the one who stuck us here. But it's bearable because I know I didn't turn my back on my friend."

" Ok, forget I ever brought it up. Now, you should get back to bed." Kim said, putting her arm around Jake.

The three of them went back into Jake's room. Kim helped Jake back into his bed and then she tried to tuck him in. Jake really wished she wouldn't though. It was everything Chance had not to laugh as Kim started to baby Jake. He bit his bottom lip to try to keep from smiling, but it didn't help. Jake tried to gently push Kim's hand away as she tried straighten up his hair some, but he couldn't stop her.

" I'll go pick you up some medicine and I'll even get some more bandages for Chance's arm. Is there anything else you need?" Kim asked as she straightened up the blanket.

" I'll be ok Kim, I'm not a kitten anymore." Jake said.

" I know, I know, but you're still my little brother. And right now you should be resting." Kim said, then she leaned down and kissed him on the forehead, making him blush. " I'll see you later."

Kim got up and left the room, Chance followed behind her. He wanted to make sure she went straight out the door. She didn't say anything to Chance as she went out and climbed into her car, then drove off. Then Chance returned to Jake's room. As he entered Jake's room he saw Jake getting dressed and frowned. He was sure this meant Jake was feeling better but he still needed rest. Chance walked up to Jake as he was putting on a white muscle shirt, he always wore one under his other shirts, and usually to bed.

" What do you think you're doing?" Chance asked as he grabbed Jake's shoulder.

" Well, if she really comes back I'd like to be wearing something other then just my boxers, and the shirt will hide the bandages on my chest." Jake said as he walked over to his bed.

" You still don't look so good buddy." Chance said.

" I know, I'm going back to bed. So, do we have any work yet?" Jake said as he sat down on his bed.

" Nope, nothing yet. Which means you don't have an excuse for getting out of bed to work." Chance said, smiling at Jake.

" Ok, maybe it is time I actually rested for once." Jake said as he crawled under the blanket.

" You better take advantage of this Jake, who knows when you'll be able to rest like this again." Chance said.

" You should take it easy too, while we don't have any work." Jake said.

" I guess you're right about that buddy." Chance said.

" By the way, what were you doing before Kim showed up?" Jake asked.

" I was sleeping." Chance said, a big smile on his face.

Jake laughed as he got comfortable. Obviously Chance had already taken advantage of the rare moment of peace. Chance left Jake's room and went down to the kitchen as his stomach reminded him he hadn't eaten yet. Chance made himself and Jake something to eat, knowing Jake hadn't eaten yet either. Just as the dinners were done cooking, Jake appeared in the kitchen, surprising Chance. He sat at the table and smiled at Chance.

" You didn't smell this cooking or something like that, did you?" Chance said, joking around.

" No, my stomach told me to find something to eat so, I figured this would be a good place to start." Jake said, adding to the joke.

They laughed as Chance set the food on the table, then they ate. Once they finished Jake headed back to his room as Chance cleaned off the table. Just when he finished there was a knock on the door. When Chance went to see who it was, he saw Kim, with a grocery few bags in her hand. He thought she would only have one bag at most when she came back. He stood aside and let her come in so she could set the bags down. She headed straight for the kitchen, and Chance followed.

" What's with all the bags?" Chance asked as she set them on the table.

" It wasn't long after I left that something occurred to me." Kim said.

" And what was that?" Chance said.

" That I highly doubted that you would have any healthy food in this place. Most likely all you have is a few tv dinners, maybe some canned fish, but other then that, nothing. Am I right?" Kim said as she emptied the bags.

" How _do_ you know these things?" Chance said in a sarcastic tone.

" Because I know _your_ type, and Jake needs healthy food to get better. Just tv dinners won't cut it." Kim said, looking at the tv dinner boxes in the trash.

" Well, sorry if our budget won't allow us to buy what's healthy over what's cheaper." Chance said leaning on the counter.

" Oh please, from what I hear, you two always have work." Kim said.

" We hardly get paid if the vehicles are from the Enforcers, and that's the case most of the time. So we don't have much money for personal use." Chance said, realizing how much he didn't like Kim.

" You are pathetic." Kim said, turning her back to him.

It was everything Chance had not to go off on her. He had to keep reminding himself that she was Jake's sister to just keep from kicking her out. Sure, she was just looking out for Jake, and since she hadn't seen him for a few years she was obviously concerned about him. Chance just wondered what her problem with him was. He left the kitchen and headed for Jake's room to warn him that Kim was back. He kind of hoped that Jake was asleep so he could be spared from her over caring attitude for a little while. The door was open so he walked in and saw Jake sitting at his desk, tweaking something. He looked up and gave Chance a tired smile.

" Oops, you caught me." Jake joked.

" You better get into bed before Kim catches you." Chance said.

" What? She's back already?" Jake said as he put everything away then headed over to his bed.

" Yeah, and she brought an attitude with her. I think she really hates me with a passion Jake. You should have heard the way she talked to me in the kitchen." Chance said, as Jake wrapped the blanket around himself.

" What did she say to you?" Jake asked.

" Oh something about knowing my type, criticizing how I eat and work." Chance said shrugging.

" Wait, back up, she said she 'knows your type'?" Jake said.

" Yeah, why?" Chance said.

" I guess she's still angry with her ex-boyfriend. He was kind of like you. Well physically, and he had a bit of a tough guy attitude, but he wasn't nice and considerate of others like you are. She thinks you're like him. He just used others who considered him their friend, then when he was done with them, he pushed them away from him. I heard he beat a guy he considered a brother once. That's when she finally broke up with him. I think he's the real reason she decided to travel abroad to learn medicine, because he kept hassling her about how no one ever breaks up with him or something like that." Jake said, sitting up and leaning on his knee. " He wouldn't leave her alone, he stalked her and left threatening messages for her. It got to the point where I even got sick of him harassing her and I confronted him."

" Was he the one who left you beaten in that alley?" Chance asked, suddenly very serious.

" Yeah, I thought I could take him, with all the training you and I had done together, I figured I had a chance." Jake said, closing his eye's as he thought about it.

" But you were wrong." Chance said.

" Yeah, I was just lucky you found me that night." Jake said, staring straight.

" Yeah, you were very lucky. But why didn't you tell me this then?" Chance asked.

" I don't know. Maybe it's just because it had to do with my family, maybe I wanted to protect my sister on my own. I don't remember what made me hide the truth from you. Maybe I didn't want you to kill the guy." Jake said.

" He's lucky you didn't tell me this back then." Chance said, then he turned to leave. " You might want to go to sleep before Kim comes to check on you."

Jake nodded as Chance left his room, closing the door behind him. Jake laid back and closed his eye's. He knew if Kim came in and he was awake, she would give him some medicine. It wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't for the fact that it was only earlier that day that he had gotten the Katalyst antidote. After a while he finally got comfortable and started to doze just as he heard the door open. Who ever entered didn't stay long, they left to let Jake rest.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here's another chapter for everyone. I hope you guy's liked it. Now, for the words that are at the end of all my chapters, please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Just Another Day Ch.9

Jake sat up in bed and looked at the clock on his nightstand, it read seven AM. Jake laid back down and tried to get some more sleep, but he wasn't tired. He laid there for about an hour before he gave up on getting back to sleep. He dragged his stiff body out of bed. For some reason it was cold that morning, so Jake put his bathrobe on to stay warm, then he left his room. As he walked down the stairs he noticed a sweet smell coming from the kitchen. He wandered into the kitchen, trying to find what was causing that sweet smell. Jake froze when he saw Kim standing by the stove, cooking something. She turned when she heard footsteps behind her, and she was surprised to see Jake.

" Jake, you should be in bed." Kim said as she turned down the heat on the stove then she walked over to Jake. " Come over here and sit down."

Kim put her arm around Jake and led him over to the table. He sat down in the closest chair. She ran her hand through the hair on top of his head.

" What are you doing here Kim?" Jake asked, gently pushing her hand away.

" I'm here to take care of you silly. I won't stay for long, just a day or two, ok?" Kim said, giving Jake a soft smile.

" I can take care of myself, and Chance is here." Jake said, then he looked around. " By the way, where is he?"

" Who knows where that brute went." Kim said.

" Chance isn't a brute, and you know that. He grew up around us, you know him almost as well as I do." Jake snapped, starting to get angry with her.

" Sorry Jake, I didn't mean to upset you." Kim said, giving Jake a gentle hug.

" I'm sorry for snapping at you Kim, but Chance is a nice guy. He'll take care of me." Jake said.

" Jake, I'm the one who is studying medicine. I know how to treat your symptoms and condition." Kim said sternly.

" What about your studies? You shouldn't waste your time on me." Jake said.

" I'm on break, I have plenty of time to study, besides taking care of you is just as good as studying." Kim said, giving Jake a big smile.

" What smells so good?" Jake asked, trying to change the subject since he couldn't change her mind.

" Your breakfast. I'm making oatmeal, I've put some butter and honey in it, just like mom used to." Kim said.

" Mmm, I sure do miss mom's cooking." Jake said as he imagined all kinds of dishes his mom would cook.

" We miss you at holiday dinners you know. Why don't you ever come home for the holidays?" Kim asked.

" Well..." Jake said as he tried to think of a reason he could tell her, he couldn't tell her the truth.

" If it has anything to do with Chance, I don't want to hear it." Kim said, walking over to a cabinet then she pulled a bowl out.

" Alright." Jake said as he closed his eye's and laid his head down.

Kim sighed as she put some oatmeal in the bowl for Jake. She went over to the refrigerator and grabbed a carton of juice and poured a glass. She grabbed the bowl and juice then turned around. She set the bowl and glass down as she looked over Jake, wondering if he dozed off. When she ran her fingers through the hair on top of Jake's head he opened his eye's and sat up. Jake looked at the bowl of oatmeal as he pulled it closer. He took a bite and couldn't help but smile. It did taste just like when their mom made it. Kim looked as though she was glad that he was enjoying it. As Jake ate he thought about the reason he hadn't gone home. He knew he couldn't tell them that the couldn't go home because he was a SWAT Kat and the maniacal villains they faced didn't take a break. Just as that thought ran through his mind, he was hit by a terrible thought. What if the SWAT Kat's were needed while she was there? It would be hard to hide the truth from her if they suddenly disappeared. Then a worse thought hit him. What if Chance was in the hanger and didn't know Kim was there? He could give away their secret without meaning to. Jake felt Kim's hand press against his face. He watched her as she walked over to the counter.

" What's wrong?" Jake asked, a little confused.

" Here, I think you should take this medicine." Kim said as she walked up to Jake while opening a medicine bottle.

" What's wrong?" Jake asked, this time a serious look in his eye's.

" You just turned very pale Jake, and I really think you need to take this." Kim said, as she poured the medicine into the little medicine cup that came with it.

Jake was a little nervous about taking the medicine, but he knew Kim would get him to take it, one way or another. So putting up a fight about it wouldn't do him any good, but taking it could make him worse. Kim was holding the medicine out for him to take it. He took the little cup from her, hoping she would turn away long enough so he could get rid it, but she didn't turn away at all. She stood there, watching, waiting for him to take it. Jake sighed to himself as he held the cup up and looked at the medicine.

" Jake, I know you don't like taking medicine, but please take it." Kim said as she gently gripped his hand that was holding the cup.

Jake remembered when they were kids, she would do that same thing when he was sick and she was asked to give him medicine. He also remembered if her begging didn't work she would hold him down and make him take it, saying something along the lines of you'll thank me when you're feeling better. Jake could see that look in her eye's and knew if he didn't take it willingly right that second that she would make him take it, even if it meant holding him down to do it. Jake sighed then he took the medicine and shuddered as he swallowed it.

" Now open your mouth and let me see that you've actually swallowed." Kim said, and Jake did as she said. " See Jake, it wasn't so bad, now was it?"

" I think I'll go back to bed now." Jake said as he stood up.

" I think it would be best if you did." Kim said as she put her arm around Jake.

Kim walked with Jake to his room and put him to bed. Jake didn't even bother to take off his bathrobe as she tucked him in, though Jake still wished she wouldn't. He was glad Chance wasn't there at the moment to see her babying him again. As he thought that he heard the familiar sound of the tow truck pull up, making Jake relax.

" Kim, could you try to get along with Chance while you're here?" Jake asked as she sat on the bed.

" I'll try Jake, but I won't make any promises." Kim said.

" I just don't think you're being very fair to him." Jake said.

" Alright Jake, I really will try to get along with him." Kim said, giving Jake a smile.

" Hey, how's it going up here?" Chance asked as he walked into Jake's room.

" Hey Chance, where did you disappear to?" Jake asked.

" Some kat's car battery died on him, so I went out there and he just wanted me to jump start his car." Chance said, leaning on the wall.

" Ok, just wondering." Jake said.

" Excuse me for a minute." Kim said, getting up then leaving.

" No insults this morning?" Chance said after she left.

" I asked her to try to get along with you while she was here." Jake said, sitting up.

" While she's here? What do you mean?" Chance asked.

" Well, she's going to be here a day or two to look after me. I tried to talk her out of it, but I couldn't." Jake said.

" But, what if the alarm goes off or if Callie calls to check on Razor? I don't think we can hide that from Kim." Chance said quietly.

" Well, we just have to be very careful, and hope Kim doesn't find out." Jake said, shrugging.

" Hope Kim doesn't find out what?" Kim said as she walked into the room

" You have a problem with keeping your nose out of others business, don't you?" Chance said as he crossed his arms.

" Hey, it's not like I was hanging out outside the door listening in, I just happened to hear Jake talking when I came back, that's all." Kim said, glaring at Chance.

" Please, can't you two get along for five minutes." Jake said as he fell back.

" I'm trying, but he's not making it easy." Kim said.

" Sorry buddy, I won't start anything with her." Chance said.

" Yeah, and I won't start anything with him." Kim said, looking away from Chance.

" Thanks guys." Jake said trying not to yawn.

" Come on, let's get out of here so Jake can get some rest." Kim said, turning to leave.

Chance nodded then the two of them left Jake's room. They went down stairs and Kim went straight for the kitchen to clean it up. Chance was about to go into the tv room but he turned around then went into the kitchen. He grabbed the small pot that she had used to make the oatmeal in then he put it in the sink and began to wash it. Kim, who had been grabbing the bowl and glass off the table, was surprised. She walked up to Chance and looked at him.

" What are up to?" Kim asked, still holding the bowl and glass.

" I'm helping, after all, you were nice enough to come and look after Jake." Chance said simply.

" I'm his sister and I care about him, that's all." Kim said.

" Yeah, but you didn't have to come and make sure he has what he needs to get better." Chance said as he set the pot in the dish strainer, then he looked at Kim.

" Well I suppose I didn't." Kim said.

" Look, we're both mature adults here... well ok, you're the mature adult here." Chance said, making Kim laugh. " So there's no reason we can't get along."

" Ok, I think I can get along with you." Kim said, handing the bowl and glass to him.

Chance smiled as he washed them then set them aside. He had actually got Kim to laugh, which meant she could tell he wasn't like she thought. He knew things would be bearable as long as he didn't do anything to make her change her mind again. He couldn't wait to tell Jake that he didn't have to worry about him and Kim not getting along. But he knew Jake needed his rest, so he decided to wait.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Just Another Day Ch.10

Chance was watching tv, bored out of his mind. He didn't have any work, he couldn't risk going down to the hanger with Kim around and with Jake laid up in bed there wasn't anything to do. Then Chance looked around as he realized he hadn't seen Kim for a while. He looked outside and saw her car still sitting there, so she was still there. He looked around the kitchen and the garage, and couldn't find her. He headed for Jake's room, hoping she was up there watching over him because there was only one other place she could be if she wasn't, the hanger. When he looked into Jake's room, he saw Kim was there. She was looking around Jake's room, shaking her head.

" How can you two live like this?" Kim asked herself, as Jake slept.

" We manage." Chance said, making Kim jump.

" Could you try not to sneak up on me?" Kim asked, placing her hand on her chest.

" Sorry, I was just wondering where you disappeared to." Chance said.

" I was just checking on Jake, he seems to be doing better." Kim said as she left the room.

" That's good." Chance said as he followed her.

" Chance, I want to apologize about how I acted before. I shouldn't have been so mean to you." Kim said, staring at the floor as they walked down the hall. " It's just, well..."

" Jake told me why you acted the way you did." Chance said.

" He did?" Kim asked, sounding a little surprised.

" Yeah, and it's ok. After all, you know I'm not like that guy, right?" Chance said.

" Yes, but I shouldn't have treated you like that in the first place. I'm sorry." Kim said.

" Forget about it, it's in the past." Chance said as he sat down on the couch.

Kim nodded as she sat down on the couch. They sat there for a while, watching what ever came on. Once again, Chance was bored out of his mind. He wanted to do something other then sit around on the couch all day. Chance groaned as he slid down the couch. Kim tried not to laugh at the look on Chance's face.

" Why is it when I need something to do, there's never anything to do?" Chance said.

" I'm sure you'll get something to do eventually." Kim said.

" I doubt it." Chance said, as they heard footsteps behind them.

They turned around and saw Jake walk into the kitchen. Chance shook his head as they got up from the couch and headed for the kitchen. Jake was getting himself some juice and he hadn't noticed that he was being watched. When he turned around, he jumped as he saw Chance and Kim standing behind him.

" What are you doing out of bed?" Kim asked.

" Getting some juice?" Jake said in a questioning tone, pointing to the glass in his hand.

" Get back to bed." Kim said, crossing her arms.

" Ok, I'm going." Jake said as he walked out of the kitchen.

" Well, at least he seems to be feeling better." Chance said.

" Yeah, he could have just had a fortyeight hour bug. I heard there was one going around when I went to get the medicine." Kim said.

" Yeah, could be." Chance said as they headed back to the tv room.

They sat down and continued watching tv. Chance was still bored so he tried to think of something to talk about, but he didn't want to say something that would make Kim mad at him. After all, they were getting along now and he didn't want to mess that up, especially for Jake's sake. After ten minutes of them sitting there, they once again heard footsteps behind them. They turned around again expecting to see Jake heading into the kitchen again, but he was standing behind them.

" Can I watch tv with you guys? I'm bored." Jakes said, sort of playing with his fingers.

" You really should be resting in bed." Kim said.

" Alright, it's better then you trying to entertain yourself by working on something." Chance said.

" I guess so. Well, what are you waiting for, sit down." Kim said.

Jake smiled as he sat down between them. He glanced at Chance with a look as though asking if Kim was driving him nuts yet. Chance just smiled for a second then returned his attention on the tv. Jake got his hands on the remote and began flicking through channels, trying to find something to watch.

" Good luck buddy, we couldn't find anything good to watch." Chance said.

" I'll find something." Jake said as he continued to flick through channels.

After a while of flicking through channels Jake gave up on finding something to watch and handed the remote to Kim. She turned it over to some sort of medical documentary or something like that. Jake really wasn't paying attention, but he tried not to let Kim notice or she would send him back to bed. Jake fell against Chance's shoulder as he started to doze off from boredom. Chance really didn't mind either, he just wished he had something to do. Chance shuddered as he felt something wet and warm on his arm. He looked down at Jake, who had completely zoned out by now, and noticed he was drooling.

" Eww, Jake." Chance said, gently pushing Jake towards Kim, then wiping the drool off.

" Aww, did he drool on you?" Kim said in a mock pity tone, fighting not to laugh.

" Yes, Jake, go to bed." Chance said, but Jake just sat there.

" He's off in another world from looks of it." Kim said as she wrapped her arm around him.

" I forgot he drools when he's sick." Chance said, making a face as he looked at his arm, unable to get the feeling of the drool off.

" Well, he only drools if he takes medicine." Kim said, wiping some drool from the corner of Jake's mouth.

" So, you gave him some medicine earlier then?" Chance asked, looking at Jake.

" Yeah, to bring his fever down some." Kim said as she stroked Jake's cheek.

Chance crossed his arms as he looked away for a moment while he thought about this. He remembered Jake had been afraid to take a couple simple pain killers because he didn't know how it would effect him considering the circumstances. So, why would he risk taking medicine, most likely not knowing exactly what it was he was taking. The only thing that came to his mind was to protect their secret, but Chance couldn't believe Jake would risk his health just to hide their secret. Kim had noticed a very serious look on Chance's face as he sat there. She couldn't help but wonder what he could be thinking to look so serious.

" What's on your mind?" Kim asked innocently.

" I was just thinking of something, but it's not important." Chance said, feeling like kicking himself for saying that thinking about Jake's health wasn't important.

" Then why do you have such a serious look on your face?" Kim asked.

" I don't know." Chance said, sighing as he leaned back.

" Does it have to do with Jake?" Kim asked, watching Chance's face.

" Kind of." Chance said softly, as he absentmindedly reached out and stroked the top of Jake's head.

" What is it?" Kim asked, then the phone rang.

Chance sat there for a moment, letting the phone ring as he thought of what to say. When he couldn't find anything to say that wouldn't make her even more curious, or suspicious of his actions he stood up.

" Excuse me for a minute." Chance said as he walked over to answer the phone.

Kim just sat there and watched Chance as he talked on the phone, though he didn't do much talking. Kim looked down at Jake, who was now using her lap as a pillow. She wondered what Chance had been thinking about that made him so serious all of a sudden. And the thought that it was about Jake worried her a bit. Ever since she over heard Jake say that they just had to hope she didn't find something out, she knew they were hiding something from her. But she had no idea what they could be hiding that they didn't want her to know. She looked up as she heard the phone be hung up. She watched as Chance grabbed the keys to the tow truck.

" Where are you going?" Kim asked.

" Some kat's car broke down, so I guess now I have some work to do. I'll be a while since it's not just down the street, ya know." Chance said as he stepped out the door, then he turned back around. " Oh, don't let Jake find out or we'll have to tie him to his bed to keep him from working."

" Ok Chance." Kim said, laughing softly as she rubbed Jake's back. " How you ever found such a good friend little brother, is beyond me and to think I was afraid he would hurt you."

Jake just laid there, not really hearing her in his daze. He was somewhere between sleep and just being out of touch with reality. The medicine she gave him did what is was supposed to, but as it converged with what remained of the Katalyst's antidote still in his system, it made him feel a bit detached and numb. Like he was there, but wasn't there at the same time. He was quite aware of this and knew why it was happening. Jake just wished he knew how long this feeling would last, and when he would return to normal. The only thing he found to be good about it was that he was no longer able to feel the in pain that was in his chest, but in reality he couldn't feel anything at all. At least he couldn't feel anything physically, he was still very capable of feeling his emotions and his thoughts.

Kim returned her attention to the tv, though she continued to rub Jake's back. She knew he enjoyed it, even though she knew he wouldn't admit it. She knew why he hated being babied so much, and it had nothing to do with pride. Instead it was that he hated being treated as though he was weak, and he saw being babied as being treat as just that. Though she did wonder if it embarrassed him to be treated like that in front of Chance, because Chance was so much stronger then him. She just shrugged it off figuring it wasn't really important. After a while Kim started to notice that Jake's back felt a little odd, like there was something under his shirt that didn't really belong there. At first she had just thought it had something to do with his shirt, but by now his shirt was practically flat against his back from her rubbing it. She could almost see his shoulder blades and his spine through his shirt, but something seemed to be covering them up. At least it seemed so on the upper part of his back. Curiosity was getting the better of her as she continued to rub his back. She fought with herself for a moment, not wanting to do anything to make him angry at her. But her desire to know what was going on with his back was far greater then her desire to stay on his good side. She very carefully pulled the back of his shirt up, not wanting to wake him. She stopped as soon as she saw the bandages.

" What have you done to yourself this time?" Kim asked as she very carefully ran her fingers across the bandages.

A part of her wanted to shake him awake and begin asking him about the bandages. But she didn't because she knew he needed his rest. Kim sighed as she pulled his shirt back down. Now she thought she knew what he was hiding from her. Then she wondered if was he on pain medications. If he was, then giving him that medicine earlier could end up hurting him, instead of helping. Now she felt she had to wake him, so she could know whether or not he was in danger of really getting sick. She gently shook Jake's shoulder in an attempt to wake him.

" Jake sweetie, wake up for a minute. I have to ask you something." Kim said, a little louder then she normally would have.

Jake just mumbled something and turned over, nearly falling off the couch. Kim had to grab him and pull him back to keep him on the couch, not wanting him to get hurt. She tapped his cheek with the back of her hand, hard enough to try to wake him but soft enough not to hurt him.

" Come on Jake, you have to wake up." Kim said, louder than last time.

" Whadyouwan?" Jake mumbled, his sentence slurred together, only waking because of her talking to him.

" You have to really wake up Jake." Kim said, trying to get him to sit up.

" Ijuswannasleep." Jake mumbled, trying to lay back down.

" Answer my question and you can." Kim said as she practically fought him to sit up.

" Whaisi?" Jake said, leaning on her shoulder.

" Are you on any pain medications?" Kim asked.

" What?" Jake said, starting to really wake up, though he made no attempt to open his eyes.

" Are you on any pain medications?" Kim asked again, a more urgant sound in her voice.

" No... WhywouldIbe?" Jake said, still slurring his words together as he tried to wake up.

" I saw the bandages on your back." Kim said, and Jake's eye's snapped open, he was suddenly very awake.

" What!" Jake said as he pulled back from her, a little anger in his voice.

" I was rubbing your back and it felt unusual, I was concerned about it. So, I looked and saw them, I know I shouldn't have looked but I just had to know why your back felt so weird." Kim said quickly.

" Kim..." Jake whined out as he brought his hand up to his eye's, he was barely able to feel a dull ache in his head.

" I'm sorry Jake, but I was afraid that if you were on pain medications that the medicine I gave you earlier would make you sicker." Kim said quickly, looking like she was ready to cry.

" Calm down Kim." Jake said, wrapping an arm around her.

" I'm so sorry Jake. You must be so mad at me." Kim said.

" I'm not mad." Jake lied, he was mad alright, but he figured she was punishing herself enough. " Sure, I'm not too happy that you found out about me being hurt, but I'm not mad."

" You're not?" Kim said as she fought back tears.

" No, now just calm down." Jake said, trying not to laugh at how quickly she had upset herself.

" So, what happened?" Kim asked, looking into his tired eye's.

" Just a little accident here in the salvage yard. It's nothing serious, I'll be fine." Jake lied again as he laid his head on her shoulder, yawning. " Now, if you don't mind I'd like to go back to sleep."

" Where are you hurt?" Kim asked, Jake sighed in frustration.

" My chest, now I believe you said I only had to answer one question and I could go back to sleep. Well, now I've answered four and I would like to get back to sleep." Jake said, leaning on her shoulder again.

" Why don't you go up to bed?" Kim said,

" No, you're a good pillow." Jake said as he nuzzled her shoulder.

Kim couldn't help but smile as Jake made himself comfortable. In reality Jake wasn't sure he would make it up to his bed, seeing as he still felt a bit detached and numb. Just as he started to slip off into sleep he suddenly realized, he was hungry. He felt strange as he tried to figure out how he knew he was hungry, if he couldn't feel it but he somehow knew he was. He pushed himself off Kim's shoulder and she gave him a puzzled look.

" I thought you said you wanted to go to sleep." Kim said.

" I do, but I'm hungry." Jake said, leaning back on the couch.

" Well, it's past lunch, at least when I eat lunch." Kim said, looking at her watch. " Ok, I'll go make some lunch, you sit here and rest. Even if you are feeling better, it's best you don't push yourself."

Jake watched Kim as she got up and went into the kitchen. Jake began to get feeling back in his body, he knew this because his chest started to hurt again, while that dull ache in his head began to grow. He was willing to blame all the different things running through his system for that. As he sat there he realized Chance was gone. He looked around and didn't see hide nor hair of him. Jake sighed as he pushed himself onto his feet. He swayed a little, still a bit groggy from his 'nap'. He walked over to the kitchen and leaned on the door frame.

" Kim?" Jake said, trying to suppress a yawn.

" Jake you should resting." Kim said, sounding a little agitated with him.

" Where's Chance?" Jake asked, ignoring what she just said.

" He went out." Kim said.

" Where'd he go?" Jake asked as he pressed his head against the door frame.

" I don't know." Kim said, not looking up from what she was doing. " Why don't you go sit down, I'm almost done in here."

" Ok." Jake said, then he pushed himself towards the tv room.

He didn't even reach the couch before he heard the sound of a car pull up outside. Jake sighed as he forced himself to head that way. If Chance wasn't there then he had to handle any customers that came in. As Jake opened the door the sun light practically burned his eye's. Jake quickly put his hand over his eye's to block the light. It had been a little while since he had been outside since he got back, and it wasn't very bright inside so his eye's had to adjust. Jake blinked several times as he walked out, still using his hand to block the sun from his eye's. He could make out an old beat up looking truck, some of the metal was rusted, and what little of the red paint left on it was chipping away. The truck looked somewhat familiar, but he couldn't quite place where he had seen it before. Jake pulled his hand away from his eye's as they had adjusted to the bright light and looked over at the driver as he got out. Jake froze as he looked over the large tom who had gotten out. The dirty tan colored tom walked up to Jake with a disturbing smile on his face. He walked right up to Jake and looked down at him with his arms crossed.

" Hey Clawson, it's been a while." He said, looking at Jake as though expected Jake to run.

" What do you want Mitch?" Jake said, standing as strait as he could.

" I heard tale that wretch of a sister of yours was in town, and that she was stayin' here." Mitch said.

" Just get out of here Mitch, before I call the Enforcers on you." Jake said, turning to go back inside.

Mitch suddenly grabbed Jake by his shirt and threw him against his truck. Then he lifted Jake of the ground by his shirt, and held him eye level. He still had that smile on his face, but his eye's held anger in them.

" Don't you remember what happened the last time you tried to protect that wretch?" Mitch asked, running his claw along Jake's cheek. " I do wonder, how did you drag yourself outta that alley and live?"

" Why do you care?" Jake said, trying to keep his temper.

" Just curious is all. Now, where is she?" Mitch asked, baring his teeth at Jake.

" If you go any where near my sister again I'll..." Jake started but Mitch grabbed him by his throat.

" You'll what? Get beaten within an inch of your life again?" Mitch said, chuckling at the look of pain on Jake's face.

" Jake, are you..." Kim said as she stepped outside and was shocked by what she saw.

" Thanks for savin' me the trouble of lookin' for you." Mitch said as he started to lower Jake.

" Don't you dare touch her!" Jake yelled, digging his claws into Mitch's arm.

Mitch turned back to Jake and punched him hard in the stomach knocking the air out of him, then he dropped him to the ground. Jake just laid there, struggling for air. Mitch then turned towards Kim. She wanted to run over to Jake, but she was too scared to move. Jake coughed as he forced himself onto his knees. Mitch had only taken a few steps as Jake tried to stand, using the truck for support.

" You stay away from her you worthless bastard." Jake said in a strained voice.

Mitch stopped and turned back to Jake, who was barely able to stand on his own. Mitch growled as he glared at Jake.

" What did you say to me?" Mitch growled as he cracked his knuckles.

" I said, stay away from her you worthless bastard." Jake said in a stronger, steady tone, breathing heavily.

" Your sister can wait, you apparently haven't learned your lesson." Mitch said as he walked over to Jake.

Jake felt his adrenaline surge as Mitch got closer. At that moment he felt two instincts kick in, first a survival instinct which told him to run if he wanted to live to see another day. The next a protective instinct, telling him to protect his blood family. Jake knew the which was the smarter choice of the two, but something inside him kept pushing him to fight instead of run. Mitch was only inches from Jake when he pulled back his fist, ready to knock Jake around. When he swung his fist Jake jumped to the side and Mitch ended up punching his truck, leaving a large dent. Jake's body made some protest to move due to the pain he was in, but he put it out of his mind as Mitch turned to him and swung again. Once again Jake dodged, not wanting to be hit by him. Jake realized the only advantage he had over Mitch was his speed. Knowing he couldn't keep dodging him forever he tried to think of something he could do to stop him. Jake was getting tired quick, he would have to think up something fast if he wanted to live to see another day.

" Hold still coward, and take your beatin' like a kat!" Mitch growled out as Jake dodged another punch.

Jake jumped back as Mitch tried to grab him, but he landed on some junk, making him fall. As he fell his body twisted around and he landed on his chest, pain shot through out him. Jake tried to get up quick, but Mitch kicked him in his side, making him fall back to the ground. Jake felt Mitch's boot pressing down on his back, forcing him to stay still.

" You must have a death wish shrimp." Mitch said, leaning on his leg to put pressure on Jake's back making Jake whimper in pain as his chest was pressed against rocks and rubble. " You think that hurts? I'll show you what really hurts."

Mitch lifted his foot off Jake's back then gave him a swift kick to his side, making him wail in pain and roll over. Then he kicked Jake in the stomach, making Jake give an odd squeak of pain as Mitch once again knocked the air out of him. Mitch laughed at Jake's cries of pain. His cold laugh sent chills down Jake's spine. He had forgotten how much Mitch enjoyed causing others pain. Jake's hand gave an involuntary twitch as he laid there, still fighting to get air. Mitch kneeled down and slapped Jake hard then he began to cough.

" That's right, get your wind back. I'm not through with you yet." Mitch said, as he grabbed Jake's shirt, then he lifted Jake off the ground.

For the first time, Jake wished Feral would come by the garage to harass them. Then Mitch would finally get what he deserves, but it didn't seem like Feral would be coming by any time soon. Mitch forced Jake to stand then he punched him hard in the face, making Jake fall back to the ground. Mitch repeated this a few time, each time having more trouble getting Jake to stand. When Mitch pulled Jake up the fifth time, he couldn't get Jake to lift his head so he hit Jake in the chest, causing Jake to gasp for air as he fell back. As Mitch reached down to pull Jake up again, Kim came out of nowhere and hit Mitch as hard as she could. She had finally snapped out of her paralyzed state of fear and was trying to protect Jake now. But she wasn't nearly strong enough to do any damaged. Mitch looked up and slapped her, knocking her down.

" I'll get to you in a minute, your brother seems to still have some life in him." Mitch said as he glared at her.

Suddenly Jake shot up and punched Mitch square in the nose with all the strength he had, knocking him back. Mitch placed his hand over his nose as he looked at Jake, who was somehow standing with his fist still raised. Jake struggled to stay on his feet. He ached all over, his adrenaline having already worn off and he could barely stand. But Jake straightened up, breathing heavily. He spit out some blood that came from a cut in his mouth caused by the many punches to his face. Mitch gave Jake a sickening smile, chuckling as he wiped blood from his nose.

" So, you're actually goin' to fight back now?" Mitch said as he took off his jacket and threw it towards his truck. " This should be fun."

Jake just stood there, fighting himself to stay on his feet. He had to be out of his mind thinking he could have any chance against Mitch. Jake then took a stance he normally took when sparing with Chance. His body trembled as he stood there, making Mitch laugh at him. He threw a punch at Jake, who dodged, but this time Jake threw a punch of his own. His fist connected with Mitch's face then he jumped back a Mitch tried to hit him again. Mitch swung at him again, this time Jake kicked him in the stomach. Mitch only stepped back for a second, the kick hardly fazing him. Jake tried to get another kick in, but Mitch caught him by his ankle then he threw Jake against the ground.

" Are you done already?" Mitch asked, sounding a bit disappointed.

_' Come on, I face maniacal villains practically on a daily basis. This shouldn't be so hard, even if I'm not at a hundred percent.'_ Jake thought as he pushed himself up on to his knees.

" I guess I gave you more credit then you deserved." Mitch said as he put his foot on Jake's back, forcing him back down. " Tell you what. If you can manage to get on you knee's and beg me to spare your life, I'll leave _you_ alone."

Somehow Jake was able to push himself onto his knee's, even with Mitch leaning on him like he was. Jake then lifted his head and stared into His cold eye's. There was a big smile on Mitch's face as he saw Jake on his knee's. Jake then straightened up, forcing Mitch's foot off his back. Jake gave a soft grunt as he stood up, Mitch's smile now gone. Jake took a deep, shaky breath.

" Go to hell Mitch." Jake said calmly, somehow able to keep his voice from trembling.

Mitch punched Jake right between his eye's, and sent him falling back about two feet. Kim jumped up and ran over to him, very carefully lifting him into her arms.

" Pathetic little wimp." Mitch said, then he cracked his neck. " Looks like I'm done with him, your turn."

" Hang in there Jake." Kim said softly, ignoring Mitch.

" D-don't you lay a finger on her." Jake said, trying to push himself up.

" Just stop it Jake, before he kills you!" Kim yelled.

Jake looked up at the sound of a car pulling up. Jake's heart stopped as he recognized the sedan. He let himself fall back into Kim's arms, trying to hide his beaten face in Kim's stomach as a familiar she kat stepped out of the car. Callie stood in shock at what she saw before her. Mitch growled as he grabbed his jacket and quickly jumped into his truck.

" You got lucky today you wretch, but mark my words I will be back and next time your brother won't be there to protect you, I _promise_ that." Mitch yelled before quickly pulling out of the salvage yard.

" Jake!" Callie cried out as she ran over to him and Kim. " Jake, what happened?"

" Help me get him inside." Kim said softly as she put her arm around Jake's back.

Callie nodded as she and Kim helped Jake to his feet. Jake couldn't stop the whine of pain from escaping his throat. Each step he took brought pain. Jake fought with himself not to cry as they helped him walk. Once inside they helped him over to the couch and very carefully helped him to lay down. Jake whimpered as Callie pulled her hands back. Kim disappeared for a moment and returned with a damp cloth and a first aid kit.

" What happened?" Callie asked again, taking the damp cloth from Kim then she began wiping away blood from Jake's face.

" Th-that guy..." Jake started but he couldn't get anymore out before a violent coughing fit hit him.

" Shhh, don't try to talk Jake." Kim said as she very carefully cleaned up a cut above his right eye, which was practically swollen shut by now. " Do you want the long story or the short one?"

" I just want to know what happened." Callie said

" Well that guy, Mitch, he's my ex-boyfriend. After I dumped him a few years ago, he constantly harassed me, and he even beat Jake once before. I left Megakat city so I could study medicine in peace, and Jake wouldn't get hurt again. I came back to see how the family was doing and I heard Jake wasn't feeling well so I came to check on him. When I did, he was in a bad way, pretty sick. Well, I decided to stay for a day or two, just watch over him. Well, Mitch found out and came here to harass me I suppose. He ended up working Jake over, just because he didn't like what Jake said to him."

" Where's Chance?" Callie asked.

" He got called out to pick up a car somewhere." Kim said as she finished cleaning up Jake's face. " Could you go get something for his eye out of the freezer?"

" Sure." Callie said, not hesitating to do as Kim asked.

" Where in the world did that attitude of yours come from? You never stand up for yourself, so why stand up for me?" Kim asked, not expecting an answer.

" You're my sister, it's a brother thing." Jake said softly, trying to smile.

" But I'm you big sister, I'm supposed to protect you." Kim said as she moved his hand of his chest. " I want to look at your chest. After all, Mitch hit you pretty hard when he hit you in the chest."

" He hit me pretty hard _every time_ he hit me." Jake said as Kim lifted his shirt.

When Callie returned with a bag of some sort of frozen vegetable Jake quickly pulled his shirt back down.

" Sorry, it's all there was." Callie said as she set it over Jake's eye.

" That'll work just fine." Kim said as she tried to pull Jake's shirt back up, but he wouldn't let her. " Jake, stop being so stubborn."

" What is it?" Callie asked.

" Jake won't let me look at his chest." Kim said as looked up at Callie, then back at Jake, who looked to be blushing slightly. " And I think I know why. Could you go leave the room for a moment?"

Callie tried not to smile as she caught on. She nodded then left the room. Then Jake removed shirt and he let Kim remove the bandages, which had fresh blood on them. As she saw his chest she frowned, she knew he had lied to her earlier.

" It's nothing serious huh? How many lies are you going to tell me? Don't you trust me?" Kim asked as she cleaned his wounds.

" It's not that I don't trust you Kim, it's that I don't want to worry you." Jake said softly, wincing in pain from the rubbing alcohol.

" You'll be lucky if this doesn't get infected." Kim said roughly as she finished cleaning up his wounds and began putting fresh bandages on him.

" I'm sorry Kim." Jake said, closing his eye's as he laid down.

For a moment it was quiet, Jake wondered if he had passed out. Then he wondered how could he wonder that if he had passed out. Jake opened his eye's with a head ache from his silly thoughts. He was alone, but he couldn't remember hearing Kim leave. He tried to sit up, but he couldn't. After a minute he gave up, figuring it was best if he just laid there. That's when he heard footsteps from the stairs. He looked in that direction, trying to see who was coming, but he couldn't see around the back of the couch. Then he saw Kim, she had a clean shirt in in her hand, as well as a couple of pillows. Without a word from either of them she helped Jake sit up and put the clean shirt on. Then she helped him get comfortable, well as comfortable as he could get. Once Jake laid back down he closed his eye's and just let go of every thought, trying to get some sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that was a _long_ one. I hope you're enjoying it, I'll try not to take too long to get the next chapter up. Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Just Another Day Ch.11

Chance pulled into the salvage yard, with no car in tow. It had been a prank call, which had put him in a bad mood. He jumped out and slammed the door to the tow truck shut. He caught a glimpse of Callie's car as he headed for the garage. Chance sighed as he opened the door, he tried to put himself in a better mood to talk with Callie. When he stepped into the tv room he froze as he saw Jake laying on he couch. Kim was kneeling on the floor by the couch and Callie was leaning against the back of the couch, stroking the top of Jake's head in a soothing manner. The key's slipped free from Chance's fingers, clinking as they hit the floor, making Kim and Callie look up. Chance walked up to them, a shocked expression fixed on his face.

" What happened to him?" Chance asked, concern in his voice as he leaned down, looking over Jake's beaten face.

" Well, remember what Jake told you about why I treated you so bad before?" Kim said slowly, sounding as though she was afraid to tell him.

" Yeah..." Chance said, not liking where this was going.

" Well, my ex-boyfriend found out I was here, he came down and he ended up beating Jake. I don't want to think about what he would have done if Callie hadn't of shown up when she did." Kim said softly. " Mitch would have left Jake alone if only he kept his mouth shut."

" What do you mean?" Chance asked, the angered expression on his face made it obvious that he didn't like what she said.

" Mitch only beat Jake because he said things that made Mitch angry." Kim said.

" What kind of things?" Chance asked.

" I'd rather not repeat what he said." Kim said.

" And if he had kept his mouth shut, what would this Mitch have done to you?" Chance asked.

Kim remained quiet, and Chance had his answer. He knew exactly what Mitch would have done to her after he saw what he had done to Jake. He was sure she was feeling guilty for Jake's condition, he didn't have to stand up to Mitch. Chance then straightened up, his hands balled into fists as he turned around. Kim and Callie noticed immediately, both of them afraid of what could be going through Chance's mind.

" Where are you going?" Kim asked quickly, but Chance didn't answer as he picked up the key's off the floor.

" Chance, stop." Callie said firmly, and Chance stood on the spot. " Think for a minute. If you go looking for this guy it will only cause more trouble. Your time will be better spent here, helping Kim look after Jake."

Chance lowered his head as he stood there, he knew Callie was right. He couldn't help but feel ashamed that he seemed more concerned with hunting down the guy who beat Jake, rather then stay and care for him. Chance sighed as he turned around.

" You're right Callie, taking care of Jake is what's important." Chance said as he set the key's down on a small table.

Callie was a bit surprised with Chance, she had expected some sort of an argument from him. She watched Chance as he returned to Jake's side, where he stood next to Kim. Chance glanced down at Kim and she quickly turned her face away from him. He noticed she was trying to keep him from seeing her face. He leaned down, trying to see her face, but she looked away again. Then he gently placed his hand under her chin and turned her face towards him. He saw a fairly big bruise on her cheek and anger flared in his eye's.

" He hit you, didn't he?" Chance said, pulling his hand from her chin.

" Yes, he did, but I got a punch in first. I was trying to get him to leave Jake alone." Kim said, covering the bruise with her hand.

" Does it hurt?" Chance asked.

" Not really, not anymore." Kim said as she took her hand away from her face.

Chance straightened, rubbing the back of his neck as he thought about what to do. At the moment there wasn't really much he could do to help Jake. As he thought this he heard the sound of a car pulling up. The last thing Chance wanted to do was deal with a customer. Chance just stood there, looking at his unconscious friend. After a moment there was a knock on the door, and Chance sighed as he reluctantly turned around. He opened the door and froze as he saw Feral standing there, as well Felina along with two other Enforcers behind him. Chance definitely wasn't in the mood for Feral.

" What do you want Feral?" Chance asked, trying not to let his temper get the best of him at the moment.

" The Deputy Mayor called and asked me to come down. She said it was important." Feral said, looking as though he could care less.

Chance released a frustrated sigh as he stepped aside, allowing Feral to enter. Chance looked over at Callie with a how could you call him look on his face, she gave him an apologetic look. Feral's expression changed quickly when he saw Jake laying on the couch. He had only been told it was important that he come down to the salvage yard as soon as possible, he wasn't told why. It took a moment for the shock of seeing Jake in the condition he was in to wear off. Feral looked at Chance for a moment, then back to Jake.

" What happened to him?" Felina asked, the first to speak.

" Well apparently Jake was beaten by Kim's ex-boyfriend, because he tried to protect her from the guy. I wasn't here when it happened, so I don't know the exact details." Chance said.

" I don't think I've ever seen a case of assault this bad before." One of the Enforcers said, the other still shocked at the sight of Jake.

" You should have seen him before we cleaned him up." Callie said as she approached Feral.

" You should have seen him the first time this happened. He doesn't look as bad as he did then." Chance said as he leaned on the wall.

" The first time? This has happened before? Why didn't he file a report against the guy?" Feral asked, a mixture of shock and irritation on his face.

" He was afraid of causing more trouble for Kim." Chance said, shrugging.

" That's a ridiculous reason, he only gave the guy the opportunity to do it again." Feral said, anger in his voice.

" Getting mad at Jake won't help you catch the guy Commander Feral. Why don't you get the information you need from Kim and get to work on finding this guy?" Callie said, crossing her arms.

" Ms. Clawson, I think we should talk in the kitchen." Feral said as he glanced at Jake. " Felina, stay in here, in case he wakes up. He needs to tell us his side as well."

" Yes Uncle." Felina said.

Feral and Kim went into the kitchen, followed by one of the Enforcers. The other one stayed with Felina who was looking over Jake. She couldn't believe the condition he was in. Callie looked over at Chance, who was looking at Jake. It was obvious he was still angry, but she was glad that his temper hadn't clouded his senses completely. Chance had noticed that Callie was looking at him. Then he wondered why she had come to the garage in the first place.

" Callie, why did you come down today any way? Was you're car giving you some trouble, or did you just have some time to waste?" Chance asked as he walked up to her.

" I just had some time on my hands. Which is over I'm afraid, I have to get back to the office." Callie said as she glanced at her watch. " Take care of Jake, don't let that monster get to him again, and you stay out of trouble."

" Sure thing Callie." Chance said as Callie left.

" Chance, you said this happened before right?" Felina asked, and Chance nodded. " Is there anything different then the first time?"

" Yeah, the guy came here. Now I don't know if Jake went looking for the guy the first time or if they just happen to bump into each other. But I definitely know that guy didn't go looking for Jake. And Jake wasn't his real target, Kim was." Chance said.

" Any thing else?" Felina asked.

" Yeah, the first time that guy had the time and opportunity to dump Jake in an alley somewhere. I don't want to think about what could of happened if I hadn't gone out looking for Jake when he didn't come back that night." Chance said.

" That's terrible. I'll never understand how some kats can do such things and continue on without any guilt." Felina said, shaking her head.

" Neither will I." Jake said weakly.

" Jake! How long have you been awake?" Chance asked leaning down so Jake wouldn't strain himself to be heard.

" Just long enough to hear that last sentence." Jake said.

" Jake, I'm going to need to know what happened from you're point of view." Felina said, and Jake gave Chance a peeved look.

" Hey don't look at me buddy, it was Callie who called them, I wasn't even here." Chance said.

" Fine, where should I start?" Jake said, knowing he wasn't going to get out of telling them what happened.

" Start from when the guy first got here." Felina said.

" Ok, basically the guy, Mitch, just pulled up and said some bad things about Kim so I told him to leave before I called the Enforcers." Jake said as he absentmindedly began rubbing his chest. " Apparently he didn't like that because he threw me against his truck."

" He threw you against his truck!" Chance said, balling his hands into fists.

" Yeah he held me there by my shirt while we had an unpleasant conversation, then Kim came out looking for me. Mitch saw her and I told him to leave her alone. Then he punched me in the stomach and dropped me to the ground. When I got back to my feet I told him to leave her alone again, but that time I used a few choice words, one of them I don't want to repeat. Well, that got his attention and he rounded on me. I just dodged most of his swings, but I couldn't keep that up. He eventually got me and worked me over. Everything gets fuzzy around there, I kind of remember Callie pulling up at one point but like I said, it gets fuzzy." Jake said, closing his eye's.

" Try to remember." Felina said.

" I can't, it's all a blur, I just remember that he beat me. Sorry, I wish I could remember more." Jake said as he closed his eyes.

" You just take it easy buddy." Chance said, gently gripping Jake's shoulder.

" Alright, that should be enough. You should get some rest." Felina said.

Jake just nodded as Felina looked off towards the kitchen. It wasn't much longer before Feral, the Enforcer, and Kim left the kitchen. Feral just motioned for Felina and the other Enforcer to follow as he headed for the door. The four of them left quickly. Chance was sure Feral saw this as a waste of his time. He returned his attention to Jake who was looking down at his chest. This worried Chance, especially when he realized Jake was wearing a different shirt then when he left.

" How's you chest feel?" Chance asked as Kim walked over to them.

" It's been better. I think Mitch might have made it worse then before." Jake said, trying not to look at Chance.

" Do you want some pain killers, or do you think it's too risky?" Chance asked.

" I really don't think that's a good idea, the medicine from before is still in his system." Kim said.

" Sorry buddy." Chance said.

" Forget about it, I can handle a little pain." Jake said as he gave Chance a small smile.

" Are you still hungry Jake?" Kim asked as she stroked the top his head.

" I think I can get something down." Jake said.

" Alright, I'll be back in a minute with something for you." Kim said as she headed for the kitchen once again.

" Jake, do you really not remember what happened, or did you just not want to go into detail?" Chance asked once he was sure Kim wouldn't hear.

" It really is a bit fuzzy, but I remember what happened. I just didn't want to talk about what he did to me." Jake said, his smile gone.

" Well, I won't make you talk about it if you don't want to." Chance said.

" Thanks Chance." Jake said as he watched the kitchen door way. " Look Chance, I think maybe we should tell Kim about us being the SWAT Kats."

" What! Are you nuts, she can't know about that." Chance said a little louder than he meant to, then he dropped his voice to a whisper. " I mean it's not safe to tell her."

" If you're worried about trusting her, believe me she can be trusted. Kim's never given me reason not to trust her. She can keep a secret Chance." Jake said.

" I still don't think it's a good idea to tell her about us." Chance said.

" She's going to find out eventually. Whether it's because she's around when the alarm goes off, she finds her way into the hanger, or if the worst happens... She'll find out." Jake said.

" I really don't think it's a good idea to tell her about us, for her sake as much as our own. No one else knows, so she shouldn't either." Chance said, crossing his arms.

" If we tell her about us then we won't have to hide it from her any more, she could even be a great help to us. We wouldn't have to lie about our injuries, and if something like the katalyst incident happens again, then she won't make the mistake of giving me medicine I really don't need. And I'm sure she could cover for us if we ever need her to. And we won't be going nuts about her over hearing our conversations when she's around." Jake said.

" Look, don't tell her about us just yet. Let me think about it, and I'll let you know how I feel about this tomorrow. Until then I don't want to hear another word about this, got it?" Chance said as he sat down in the near by chair.

" Alright, I won't say another word about it, and I won't tell Kim anything about us." Jake said, hoping that Chance would change his mind.

Nothing else was said between them while they waited for Kim to return from the kitchen. It was only a few minutes wait as they saw Kim walk in with a bowl of soup in one hand, a plate with a couple of sandwiches in the other and a six pack of milk clenched between her teeth. Jake and Chance couldn't help but laugh as they saw her. Chance got up and walked over to her, trying to stop his laughing.

" Want some help?" Chance asked, and Kim nodded then he took the milk from her.

" Thanks." Kim said as she walked around the couch then handed the bowl to Jake.

" Thanks Kim." Jake said as he rested the warm bowl on his stomach.

" No problem Jake." Kim said softly, then she held the plate of sandwiches out towards Chance. " Want one?"

" Sure." Chance said as he took one of the sandwiches from the plate.

Nothing was said while they ate, which made Chance feel a little uncomfortable. He didn't like the silence, but there wasn't much to say. He wanted to find out more about Mitch, but he knew that he shouldn't say anything else about it. Especially since he and Kim just started getting along earlier that day, he couldn't risk messing that up. He tried to think of something he could do to clear his mind, but everything that came to mind meant he would have to go down to the hanger. He just couldn't risk it, not with Kim around. He would just have to find another way to clear his mind. But no matter how hard he tried to think of something his mind kept coming back to Mitch and what he did to Jake. And having Jake laying right there didn't make it any easier. Kim noticed Chance looked upset, she knew he was mad about Mitch and she was afraid of what he was planning to do. She wanted to talk to him about it, but not in front of Jake. She didn't want him to worry, she felt he'd had enough trouble for one day. She looked at Jake while she tried to think of a way to talk to Chance without Jake hearing them. He wasn't eating, and he looked like he was starting to drift off into sleep again. She waited until his eye's closed before getting up and carefully taking the bowl from him. She looked into the bowl there wasn't much soup left, so she didn't put much thought into it. Chance had noticed Kim had gotten up and now he was watching at her.

" Chance, can we talk in the kitchen?" Kim whispered.

" Yeah, sure." Chance said, grabbing the plate as he got up from the chair.

He glanced at Jake as he followed Kim into the kitchen. He didn't know what she wanted, but he had a feeling it was going to have something to do with what had happened earlier. He just hoped she wouldn't make a big deal about how he reacted when he heard that Mitch had beaten Jake. He was willing to admit that he had nearly done something stupid, but he was glad Callie had stopped him. He set the plate in the sink then turned to Kim.

" Chance, what are you planning to do about Mitch?" Kim asked, watching Chance closely.

" Well, if he ever shows up around here, I'll kick his tail in, other wise I'll have to leave him to the Enforcers." Chance said rather calmly.

" I understand that you're mad at him, but you don't know what he's like. He's a sick sadistic creep who will stop at nothing to get what he wants. I'm afraid if he comes back, he won't be alone, or he might have some kind of a weapon." Kim said.

" I can handle him, I used to be an Enforcer, I was trained to deal with crud like him." Chance said as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

" So was Jake." Kim said as she looked to the floor.

Chance was at a loss for words, he hadn't expected that. He rubbed his neck as he tried to think of something he could say to reassure her that everything was going to be alright, but he couldn't think of anything to say that wouldn't upset her. He hated moments like this, where he couldn't say anything and the other person wouldn't say anything.

" I should get going, before it gets dark." Kim said as she glanced at the clock.

" Where are you going to stay tonight?" Chance asked.

" I don't know yet, I was thinking about maybe staying in that hotel not too far from here." Kim said as she rubbed her arm.

" Where did you stay last night?" Chance asked.

" Well, I was going to stay with my mom for a few days, but she's out of town, taking a vacation most likely. I ended up sleeping in my car, but I'm used to it. There's not always a place to stay when traveling, so I stay in my car, it's no big deal." Kim said, shrugging.

" No, there's no way I'm going to let you go out there with no place to stay, especially while that creep is still out there. You're going to stay right here." Chance said, crossing his arms.

" I don't think I should." Kim said.

" Please, I would never forgive myself if something happened to you that could be avoided if you just stayed here. Besides, I think it would be best if you were here for Jake. He's been through an awful lot over the past few days, and having you around will be good for him." Chance said, begging her to stay.

" Are you sure?" Kim asked.

" I'm sure, you can stay in my room if you want, I don't plan on sleeping tonight." Chance said.

" Why not?" Kim asked.

" I'm going to keep an eye on Jake tonight." Chance said as he glanced towards the kitchen door, he could see the couch from where he was standing.

" I'd like to watch over Jake tonight." Kim said, looking at Chance.

" No, I will, I won't be able to sleep knowing he's in such bad shape." Chance said.

" You can stay up but I'm still going to stay up and watch over him. If you don't like it I'll just leave." Kim said, crossing her arms.

" You don't have to leave Kim, I guess we'll both stay up and watch him." Chance said.

" Alright then, but to be serious Chance, I'd like you to promise you won't do anything too rash about Mitch." Kim said, a pleading look in her eye's.

" I'm not going to go looking for him Kim, but if he shows up again I'm not going to stand aside and let him do what ever he wants." Chance said.

" Just promise that you'll think before you act." Kim said, Chance was about to say something when she gently gripped his arm. " Please, just promise me that much."

" Alright, I promise I'll think before I act." Chance said, gently gripping he shoulder.

" Thank you." Kim said, releasing his arm.

" So, why are you worried about me all of a sudden? You don't think this guy could actually hurt me do you?" Chance asked with a soft smile on his face.

" First off, I'm concerned about you because you're Jake's friend, and I'm not really worried that you'll get hurt. I'm afraid you'll get yourself in trouble with the law." Kim said.

" How do you figure I would get in trouble with the law?" Chance asked, crossing his arms.

" If you can't avoid fighting him, just make sure he throws the first punch. If you hit him first he can claim what ever he does to you after that as self defense and he might choose to press charges against you." Kim said, giving Chance an accusing look.

" I already knew that, I'm not stupid like everyone thinks I am. Just because I'm strong doesn't mean I don't have a brain to go with this muscle." Chance said, a bit of a pout on his face as he turned away from her.

" I don't think you're stupid Chance, a little immature and maybe a little hot headed, but not stupid." Kim said, trying not to laugh at the pouty look on his face.

" I guess I haven't been acting on my best judgment today, huh." Chance said as he turned to look at her.

" I guess not. I'm sorry for upsetting you." Kim said as she placed her hand on his arm. " Come on, lets get back to Jake."

Chance nodded and the two of them returned to watch over Jake, who had practically passed out. Chance disappeared upstairs for a few minutes, when he returned he had a blanket. He carefully draped it over Jake, then he sat down in a chair. Chance then took a seat across from Kim. Something told Chance this was going to be a long night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, I got another chapter done. Sorry for making you guys wait for so long. I bet it surprised you guys that Chance isn't hunting Mitch down, huh? Well, I'm really going to try to get the next Chapter up as soon as possible.


	12. Chapter 12

Just Another Day Ch.12

Chance was watching Jake as he slept on the couch. Hours had passed since he and Kim returned from the kitchen. Nothing was said between them as they sat there, and it was driving Chance nuts. He was bored out of his skull with nothing on tv, the silence between him and Kim wasn't helping. He glanced at the time, thinking it must nearly be dawn, but it was only two in the morning. It was everything he had to suppress a groan of frustration. He didn't understand why time seemed to pass by much quicker when it was just him watching over Jake. He glanced over at Kim, and it looked like she was starting to doze off. She had her head resting on her hand, her eye lids drooping lazily as she stared at Jake, who was sleeping quite peacefully considering his condition. Kim closed her eye's as she yawned quietly and Chance couldn't stop himself from yawning as well, then she just sat there with her eye's still closed. Just as Kim began to doze off, there was a sound of metal clanking outside. Kim sat bolt right up, wide awake.

" What was that?" Kim asked quickly, yet quietly.

" It was probably just a junkyard raccoon." Chance said as he stretched.

" That sure didn't like a raccoon." Kim said.

" It probably just knocked some junk loose." Chance said calmly, but Kim still looked skeptical. " Would you feel better if I went and checked it out?"

" Kind of." Kim said, looking of towards the door.

Chance got up and went looking for a flashlight. He found one in the kitchen then headed out to look around. As he stepped out the door he clicked the flashlight on, then he slowly scanned the many piles of junk. As the light passed over one of the closer piles he saw a raccoon walking along some scrap metal. When the light hit the raccoon it froze and stared at Chance, who chuckled softly as he turned around and saw Kim standing behind him.

" See, what did I tell you? Just a junkyard raccoon." Chance said as the raccoon ran out of sight.

" Ok, you were right. I still can't believe something so small made such a loud sound." Kim said, looking around the salvage yard.

" Like I said, it probably knocked some junk loose. They run all over this place at night, so you should expect to hear more of it through the night." Chance said as he turned to go back inside.

" Wait a minute Chance, what's that?" Kim said, pointing off into the shadows.

Chance sighed as he shined the light in the direction Kim was pointing. He had expected another raccoon, but what he saw was far too big to be a raccoon. Just as the light had drawn near another junk pile, he had caught sight of a shadowed figure as it jumped behind the pile, out of the lights path. Chance stepped back and leaned close to Kim.

" Go inside." Chance whispered.

" Ok." Kim said and went inside quickly.

Chance slowly approached the junk pile, ready for what ever popped out from behind it. As he got closer, he switched the flashlight to his left hand, getting ready to grab what ever or who ever was there. He reached the junk pile and waited a second before stepping around it. He shined the light around and found nothing unusual. He scratched his head as he tried to figure out what was going on. After a moment he figured it was just their imaginations playing tricks on them. He started to turn around when something hit him across the side of his head. Chance fell onto the junk pile, dazed. He could feel his head throbbing as he lay there.

" Well that was easier then I thought it would be." Said an unfamiliar voice.

Chance could hear footsteps fading off towards the garage as he pushed himself up. He groaned as he shook his head, trying to figure out what just happened. Once the throbbing in his head subsided he stumbled up to his feet, picking up the flashlight and looking around the yard. As the light passed over the open door of the garage he heard a scream come from within. He bolted from the spot and raced inside. His eyes scanned the room as he rushed through the door. He was surprised to see Jake still laying on the couch undisturbed. He peered into the kitchen, seeing the table pushed over and the chairs strewn about on the floor. The sign of struggle made a knot form in his stomach as he wondered here Kim was, his eyes resting on the swinging phone. He started towards the garage when he heard a door slam upstairs. He turned on his heel and raced up the steps only bump into Kim as she raced down, nearly sending the two flying down the steps.

" What's going on?" Chance asked they regained they're balance.

" No time to explain!" Kim said as she glanced up the sound of a door crashing against the wall.

Chance looked up the steps in time to see a large tom with a metal rod of some sort charging they're way. Chance grabbed Kim's arm and swung her behind him as the tom was only a few feet away, the rod raised over his head. Chance's reflexes kicked in and he reached up for the rod as the tom swung it down at him, holding it back. The tom growled and lifted a fist, ready to swing a punch. Chance then grabbed him by his shirt lifting him and threw down the stairs. As he did this Kim ducked down grabbed onto the closest thing she could to keep from falling. As she heard the thud of the tom hitting the floor below she looked down at him, no motionless. Chance just stood there, his breathing slightly heavier then before as the adrenaline rush that had hit him just a few seconds before slowly started to die down. Kim's eyes trailed up to Chance and started at him. It wasn't until Chance looked down at her that Kim realized she as practically clinging to his waist. She immediately let go and started to pull back as Chance reached down a hand to help her up.

" You think you can explain now?" Chance asked, pulling Kim back to her feet.

" I'm sorry Chance, this is my fault.." Kim said as her gaze drifting back to the tom on the floor. " If I wasn't here Mitch wouldn't have come."

" So thats Mitch." Chance suppressed a growl as he looked to Mitch's motionless form below.

" Yes, I'm afraid so." Kim said.

" Well, we should probably call the Enforcers to come get him before he wakes up." Chance said as he started down the stairs.

" I already did, when you first went outside." Kim said as she slowly followed him down. " I just had this feeling in my gut that said I should."

" Good, the sooner they get that trash out of here the better." Chance said as he looked back at her.

As he looked at her he saw a look of terror well up in her eyes. He turned around to see Mitch on his knees, pulling a gun from within his jacket. Chance spun around and grabbed Kim as Mitch raised the gun towards them. He raced back up the steps as he heard shots ring out behind him. He pushed Kim into the first room they could reach, slamming the door shut behind them. He looked around and noticed they were in Jakes room. Thats when he remembered Jake was still down stairs. He knew they had to get Jake and get out of there quick. They could hear Mitch's heavy footsteps on the stairs as he raced up after them. Chance looked around for some kind of hiding place, but he couldn't see any. As he looked over the window he got an idea, which seemed as their only choice as he heard Mitch right outside the door.

Chance opened the window then without any warning he scooped Kim into his arms and jumped outside as Mitch burst into the room. All Kim could do was cling onto Chance as they fell to the ground below. He soon landed on his feet and bolted off out of sight into the shadows as Mitch fired several more shots at them. Chance made his way into the maze like junkyard, setting Kim down as he looked off back to the garage.

" You should be safe here for now. As long as you stay down and be quite, he shouldn't find you." Chances said, turning back to the garage.

" Wait! Where are you going?" Kim asked, grabbing Chance's arm.

" I'm going back for Jake, you stay here." Chance said as he pulled his arm from her grip then ran back to the garage. As he Raced back to the garage he hoped that Mitch hadn't found Jake yet, fearing the worse if he had.

At this moment Jake was sitting up on the couch, having been awakened by the sounds of gun fire. He pushed himself off the couch and looked around, trying to shake the grogginess of his sleep. He could hear the stairs creaking with rapid footsteps as he turned to face them. He froze on the spot as he saw none other then Mitch leaving the stairs. As his eyes fell on the gun in Mitch's hand Jake slowly began to back away, trying to remain quiet. He quickened his pace as Mitch began to look around, starting by peeking off into the kitchen. Jake quickly ducked into the office as Mitch turned his way, hoping he hadn't been spotted. Jake looked around as he hid his himself behind a filing cabinet, searching for anything he could possibly use to defend himself. He felt cold metal under his foot as he got into place and looked down seeing a wrench lying on the floor. For once he was glad to see a tool just lying about as he picked it up, being careful not to make a sound. As Jake sat there waiting, he couldn't help but wonder where Chance and Kim were at this moment. He prayed that they were safe, a sick feeling beginning to grow in his stomach as horrid thoughts began creeping into his mind. He tightened his grip on the wrench as he heard footsteps drawing closer.

" Alright, where are you hiding you little vermin?" Mitch called out into the shadows of the office as he stood in the door way. " I know you're hear. I can hear you breathing."

Jake suddenly realized how heavily he was breathing and held his breath as Mitch released his sickening laugh. He stepped into the room running his hand along the door way, searching for a light switch. A dark grin spread on his face as he found the switch and flicked the light on. Jake stared at the shadow Mitch cast into the room, trying to judge how close he truly was.

" Come on out, and I just might not put a bullet in your head." Mitch laughed before firing once at the desk. " Nope not there, now where else could you be hiding?"

Mitch began heading in Jakes direction when they heard the garage door burst open. Chance looked to the couch and felt his heart stop, Jake wasn't there. He felt a panicked feeling in his chest as the though of that Mitch getting him ran through his mind. Chance began looking around the room for some sort of sigh as to Jakes whereabouts.

Mitch had spun around and looked out the door way at Chance when he hear him burst in. Mitch grinned to himself, quickly raising the gun and taking aim as Chance looked over the empty couch. He wasn't going to let this opportunity slip away. He was just about to pull trigger when he heard rushed steps behind him. He turned around just in time to see Jake just before he was hit with the wrench, knocking him off his feet. As he fell his finger hit the trigger, setting the gun off. The shot rang out as the bullet made it's way through the tv, immediately getting Chance's attention. Chance raced for the office stopping in the door to look down at Mitch then up to Jake who dropped back onto the desk clutching his chest as he tried to catch his breath. Chance rushed over to Jakes side.

" Jake, you ok?!" Chance asked, both fear and concern in his voice.

" I think so." Jakes answered as he swayed a bit, letting the wrench fall from his grip and onto the desk.

" He didn't get you, did he?" Chance asked, gripping Jake's shoulders as he began looking over him.

" No, but he came close." Jakes said as he looked up at Chance. " But seems he got you."

Jake pointed to Chances shoulder, where his shirt had a dark red stain on it. Chance reached up and touched his shoulder, feeling a stinging sensation as did. He began to wonder why he hadn't felt it until Jake had pointed it out. He gripped it tight to slow the bleeding and looked back to Jake.

" Come on, we should get out of here before he wakes up again." Chance said motioning towards the door as he kicked the gun away.

" Wait, where's Kim!?" Jake asked urgently, jumping down from the desk.

" Don't worry she's safe." Chance said, stepping over Mitch and out of the office.

Jake nodded and followed him out. Just then Kim leaned inside and looked around. She sighed in relief when she saw Jake and Chance stepping out of the office. She carefully stepped closer, looking around for Mitch. As she saw him laying on the floor she froze and stepped back. Chance looked at her and walked over.

" Don't worry, he's out cold this time." Chance said, giving her light smile.

" Are you sure?" Kim asked as she took a small step closer.

" Positive." Jake said, nudging Mitch with his foot then stepping away when he got no response.

Kim gave a heavy sigh of relief then gave the two a tight hug, trembling slightly.

" I'm so sorry for all the trouble I caused." Kim said as tears brimmed her eyes.

" Don't worry about it, it's over now." Chance said, patting her back lightly.

" Well for the most part it is." Kim said as she pulled back and looked over at Chances shoulder. " How bad is it?"

" I don't think it's too bad." Chance shrugged, pulling his hand back for a moment to look at it. " I didn't feel it until Jake told me about it at least."

Kim rolled up his sleeve and looked over his wound herself. Luckily his shoulder seemed to only have been a grazed by one of the shots. Chance gripped it tight once again as they all headed for the door, deciding it would be best to wait outside where it would be safer. Just as Chance opened the door they could hear the sirens and see of the Enforcers squad cars as they approached the salvage yard. Chance shook his head as he glanced back inside.

" Well, seems the cavalry is late again." Chance said as he leaned against the door frame.

Soon the Enforcers came to a stop in front of the garage along with, to their surprise an ambulance. Chance led the Enforcers in to where Mitch laid. Jake let himself collapse onto the couch as the Enforcers made their way out carrying Mitch in cuffs. Once Mitch was gone the paramedics checked on the three, treating Chances shoulder on the spot. After looking over Jake they had tried to convince him to go and get a doctor to look him over. Jake of course refused. After a few more minutes the Enforcers and the paramedics were gone, leaving the three alone once again. They sat in silence as the excitement of the hectic night finally died down. Jake had begun to drift off into sleep as he sank back into the couch pulling the blanket around himself.

" Well that was an awfully exciting and horrifying night, don't you think." Kim said.

" No argument here." Chance said as he leaned back in his seat.

" I'm sorry about all this, I didn't mean to cause you guys so much trouble." Kim said

" Like I said, don't worry about it." Chance said, looking over to Jake with a light smile. " Looks like Jake has the right idea."

Kim looked at Jake asleep on the couch and smiled lightly to herself. It was good to see him getting rest after what just happened. She looked back to Chance as he too seemed to be drifting off into sleep. It wasn't surprising after the night they had. Kim felt fairly tired herself as she stretched, yawning quietly as she made herself comfortable. She was ready to join the two in sleep as she closed her eyes, letting herself slip off into a much desired rest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, proof that I still live, another chapter. But is sure took me a while to get this chapter up. But it's starting to feel as though I'm getting back on track on my stories, or this one at least. Hopefully I'll be able to get the next one finished much sooner. So, please R&R, with much hopes that I might actually still have one reader left... please?


End file.
